Roses and Fire
by etherphobos
Summary: Drew arrives at Petalburg City to take part in yet another contest. He is well aware that May lives there. Drew isn't sure how he feels, and hopes that one look at her will be enough for him to finally realize if he is in love with her, and if she's in love with him. Contestshipping.
1. The arrival

Her house smelled just like her, of a subtle sweetness that spoke of her overtly delicate side, and which hid her inherently aggressive nature very well.

Drew entered May's house hoping not to find her there. He was hoping to avoid her at all costs, at least until the issues regarding his visit were truly settled. The first contest on the newly inaugurated contest hall on Petalburg city, had brought Drew into the town like a combee chasing honey. It was too bad May was the only person he knew who lived in the city, or perhaps it was the best thing that could've happened to Drew, he wasn't sure.

A tall woman met him at the door, he was taken aback by her presence.

"Hello Drew," she said, still a few feet away from him.

Drew failed to answer her, instead he simply gazed as she walked up to him exuding a calm and smooth radiance. Her feet stopped moving when she was right in front of Drew—one inch closer would have been the end of him—and she extended her open hand forward. His eyes were delighted by her appearance, and his ears were not less enjoyed by the sound of her voice. But as the ecstatic neural messages reached the back of his mind, he couldn't help but suspect more and more on the improbability of the situation, and at such a deliciously fanciful apparition, his mind was forced to rationalize further. Drew's mind came up with a quasi-plausible explanation behind such a sight: He had traveled to the future, and had been particularly blessed, by either Palkia or Celeby, to behold the sight of the woman that May would become with time, and although he fancied that alternative as a pleasantly unexpected and certainly not unwanted one, he then was forced to consciously construct a less outlandish explanation that would most certainly be the actual true, at least in the present; she was May's mom.

Drew then communicated his deduction to her as he awkwardly touched her eager hand, and stopped himself short of caressing her with care before they amicably shook hands and traded smiles, and Drew let go of her immediately afterwards.

"Yes I am," she replied to his reasoned remark, "but you don't have to call me May's mom, in fact I'd personally prefer if you'd call me Caroline, but I won't stop you if you choose otherwise,"

"excuse my poor decorum," Drew added, "I must say I'm suddenly not in my right mind,"

"you are absolved of any offense Drew, you only spoke correctly for I am indeed May's mom, and she has told me a lot about you,"

"she has?"

"Yes, and I'm well aware of your abilities, you are a very talented coordinator,"

"thank you, although I'm not as talented as May."

An empty gesture, Drew thought. He greatly respected May's abilities, and thought of her as nothing short of an equal, definitely a threat whenever they found themselves competing on the same contest, but he certainly did not think of himself as inferior to her.

"I'll relay your compliment, which, I must say, carries more weight as it comes from you,"

"you are too kind," Drew replied with a sophisticated air, which he was then forced to drop, as the next thing he had to say would shatter his facade of headstrong and stoic refinement,

"...did my mom call you?" He then asked with a softer voice,

"she did, in fact she and I had a most pleasant, and revealing, conversation, don't worry, I'll personally make sure your stay here is nothing other than relaxing and enjoyable,"

"thank you for your hospitality, and I'll make sure to leave right after the contest is over,"

"that is too earnest, so much in fact, it can even be considered masochist, and your only tasks while you are in this house are to rest and, I must add, to enjoy my rendition of your favorite dishes, of which your mom has been kind enough to facilitate me the recipes,"

"she has?"

"Indeed again, and, at my insistence, she has given me a very thorough instruction as to how to wash your clothes correctly so you need not worry about that either."

Drew became flustered, and the tiniest blood vessels on his cheeks dilated so they could be filled with his reddest blood, to be brightly colored, per the orders of his involuntary center of embarrassment; he could not help but stay silent at her remark. And she continued,

"however, I must say, as someone who takes his craft so seriously and with so much care, I would have guessed that you already knew how to prepare your clothes, as they are part of your carefully constructed general aesthetic."

Drew blushed even more; his throat closed. But one look to Caroline's alluring yet incisive eyes made it evident that he was being teased.

"allow me to show you to your room," Caroline continued, with complete mastery over Drew's emotional state, "and don't worry, it is not in my plan to tease you every time we speak, my mischievous tongue has made you suffer enough,"

"do not take into account my feelings when you speak to me Caroline, perhaps I have found that, after speaking with you, I am a masochist after all."

Caroline let out an elegant but lively laugh at Drew's stroke of audacity.

"Oh Drew, it sure will be a joy having you here."

Caroline walked Drew over to his room, opened the door, let him in, and then left him alone, so he could acclimate to his new place of sojourn. Drew let his bags down on the ground and sat at the edge of the bed, then he laid his back down and took a deep breath. He reached for the fluffy purple pillow at the top of the bed, he closed his eyes, he stroked the sheets of the same color.

He knew May did not sleep on that bed, perhaps she had never slept on it, under what circumstance would she change the comfort and familiarity of her own bed for the one on the guest room? Either way that was of Drew's preference, as he intuited that he wouldn't have been able to handle sleeping on a bed where he knew May had laid beforehand. He stroke the sheets once more, not likening them to her skin, which would be too perverse, but instead figuring them to be the physical representation of her essence, which, after having spent a distressing amount of time surrounded by, had made him desperate to somehow condense and to hold in his arms as a tangible treasure; and it was a feat he now could consider accomplished.

His next objective, however, would be much more difficult to accomplish. He now had to look at May in the eyes, and the simple thought of it made Drew wish he could stop thinking altogether. He wanted to see May, he needed to see her, but he dreaded having her near him. It was as much a miracle as it was a tragedy that he had gotten such an opportunity to confront his feelings. But it would happen, he didn't have to decide if he wanted to go through with it or not; it had already been decided for him. Drew kept his eyes closed, time was not discernible for him in his state. He then fell asleep, but only after he was able to stop thinking about May.

To be continued…


	2. The next morning

He had been on May's house for almost twenty four hours, and yet he hadn't caught a simple glimpse of her. All Drew wanted was to take one look at her, one look would be enough to decipher his true feelings, and the urge to solve this internal riddle defeated the reluctance he felt to face her, and to face the embarrassment and the sense of defeat that it would bring once the playfully waggish May learned of his staying under her roof. He was defenseless against her facetious side, and completely at her mercy.

"We are being called for breakfast!" Drew suddenly heard from the other side of the door. He felt like his heart had stopped, and one glance at the clock on the wall horrified him. It was highly unusual of him to overslept, and yet it had happened at the worst possible time; Drew bolted off the bed.

"I'll be right out!" Drew said as he swiftly but quietly changed his clothes like his life depended on it, which wasn't specifically the case, but it might as well have been. Then he ran silently to the bathroom on his room to groom himself. Drew would never speak of it, but his morning ritual of beautification regularly consisted of a cripplingly sizable amount of his day, and it had made it a habit of him to wake up hours before his day would usually start. It was a tragedy how this time, in May's house out of all places, he didn't have the luxury to take his time, and once he ascertained that his mouth was clean, his face was free from imperfects, and his hair looked almost appropriate, Drew came out of his room, and found May's younger brother Max standing right outside of the door with his arms crossed and his face completely devoid of humor.

Drew apologized for his tardiness and Max excused him before adding that he was supposed to take him to the garden at the back of the house, where the breakfast was to take place. Max led Drew around the house and into the kitchen, which had a door which led to the backyard. Max opened the door for him, and Drew stepped outside, immediately becoming surrounded by nature. A wide and beautiful green scenery extended as far as Drew could see, although he had to admit he was not very tall so his visual reach was rather limited, but it couldn't be doubted that the garden was very large, and it was nothing short of a paradise.

Many flowers were able to grow freely around the perfectly placed bushes and trees, it was a carefully constructed collection of freedom. There, Max walked Drew through a paved path in the middle of the green, which was outlined by two lines of pillars placed parallel to the path at both sides, with some space between each man made structure. Each of the pillars was made out of rough and irregular rocks carefully put together in a way that fit perfectly, and granted each of the vertical structures an elegance which would have been lost if one of the many rocks had been wrongfully placed. And the space that was left between every pillar was filled with many lines of beautiful and vibrant red roses, which finished the job of outlining the path. The roses were so perfectly bred they did not look real, but they had to be; the petals looked like they were made from the finest and puffiest velvet. The pillars looked like they had been built with the strongest arms, and the flowers looked like they had been cared for by the softest hands. Drew wondered if the roses had been the work of Caroline or May, though he strongly favored the former, because, although he was completely certain that May possessed the ability to create something as beautiful as those flowers, he did not think she had the motivation and diligence to continue their care past their blooming stage.

They finished crossing the path, and the first thing Drew saw at the end of it was a man, Norman, sitting on the chair at the top of a rustic yet tasteful long table. Caroline had her back to Drew as she poured coffee into her husband's cup, but as soon as she saw him she gave him a warm and welcoming smile. She was wearing a white summer dress, simple yet elegant. The wire hook earrings of a bright red highlighted her face and clashed dashingly with the dress, and a retro headband of the two colors brought her outfit together as a perfect unity with which it would be a sin to interfere. All he could see of Norman, on the other hand, was the simple green polo shirt that he had on, and that not one hair on his head was out of place; at least he did what little he had to do about his appearance with care.

"Good morning," Drew said, trying to convey warmth and to hide nervousness,

"there he is," Norman replied as he raised from his seat. He approached and extended his hand to Drew, who instantly took it. Norman gave him a firm handshake and an honest smile.

"I hope you can excuse my avoidance so far," Norman continued, "it was not a voluntary gesture, or one that speaks of my disposition to have you as a guest, we are delighted to have you here, how did you sleep?"

"very well, perhaps too well I might add, excuse me tardiness, you have been so gracious with me it seems the least I could do is to be on time,"

"nonsense, you're right on time, the same couldn't be said about May however, please sit wherever you like," Caroline intervened, "would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some thank you very much."

Drew then sat to Norman's right, one sit away from him, right in front of the taciturn and stoic Max who, after taking his seat, grabbed the newspaper that was already on the table with his two hands and opened it right in front of his face, fancying himself to be a mature intellectual, but lacking most of the experience for which he'd have to wait to obtain, and only with age; he did not bother to read the newspaper at all, but he did look cerebral, which was his only objective.

Caroline moved right next to Drew and started pouring coffee into a cup that was already placed to his right on the table. Then some steps on the grass made a faint noise,

"there she comes," Max declared with his eyes closed, at the same time the bright brown liquid fell gracefully on Drew's cup. He saw the steam made by its harming temperature raise unto the air as he held his sight on the path, waiting for May to appear, but she didn't, and instead the steps became more apparent behind him. It wasn't a trap, but it sure felt like one. He waited a few seconds to keep up appearances and then turned behind him as inconspicuously as possible.

The sound of her feet on the grass indicated she was there, but he could only see green; trees, bushes and grass, hid her better than the darkest shadows ever could.

Then she appeared, as if she had been engendered by the garden itself. Dressed in green and orange, she belonged nowhere else but in that garden, she spoke to him without uttering a word, and yet it seemed at that moment obvious to Drew that it was not him to whom she was speaking, it couldn't be.

Right there at that very moment he did not think of himself as worthy enough to listen to her, and so he looked away until she reached the table. After some hesitation, she took the seat between Max and Norman, to Norman's left, as far away from Drew as she could've chosen to be.

"I didn't take your seat, did I?" Drew vocalized his sudden worry,

"No, no it's okay, please," May appeased him, "it's nice to see you again,"

"likewise."

A peculiarly civil exchange, Drew thought. That wasn't the May with whom he was used to dealing, it was uncanny. Just then shades of the real May started showing, when, with her mouth closed, and her eyes facing the table, she laughed rather loud, with a rather pompous inflection.

"What's so funny?" Norman asked what everyone was thinking,

"Nothing important," May replied, "I was just thinking of the past...and of the future,"

"what made you laugh the most?"

"both equally."

Caroline sat between Drew and her husband, to his right, facing May. She promptly took a pecha berry from the basket at the center of the table and gently dug her index finger on the side of the berry, carefully carving through the middle of it until she was able to tear it in half, minding to do it as delicately as she could, as if the berry would crumble into pieces with one inappropriate touch. She then handed one half of the berry to her husband, who took it from her and used the opportunity to stroke her fingers faintly, then Caroline licked her fingers and lovingly watched as Norman ate the berry.

"I want some coffee," Max exclaimed,

"hand me your cup," Caroline replied,

"I'll just pour some myself,"

"are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Mildly nettled, Caroline turned to Norman with her eyes open wide, encouraging him with that gesture to get involved in the exchange. Norman did not speak a word, instead he looked at his only son and waved his hand at the kettle. Filled with zest, Max rushed to grab the kettle and lifted it, but he failed to get a good grip on it and it fell off his hand. Norman instinctively rose from his seat and stopped the kettle from spilling all over Max with his hand, which was then hit with the unbearable hotness of the coffee inside, although Norman received the pain quietly and with only a mild frown on his face. Afterwards he calmly placed the kettle back on the table,

"your hand must be burning dear! Let me get you some ice," Caroline exclaimed before raising from her seat,

"don't worry, enjoy your meal," Norman spoke with his usual tone, and his wife gave him a distinctive look, which communicated to him the unnecessary fortitude with which he was dealing with the current situation, although it was obvious she appreciated his endeavors,

"I'm sorry Dad," Max then said, and Norman placed his injured hand on the side of a glass which contained much colder oran berry juice, before he answered,

"you'd be more sorry if my hand hadn't been there son, you must always make sure to get a good hold of stuff like this, and you especially need to check with more care, but that can only make you a more cautious man, and you will be rewarded and respected for it, now why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee?"

"I don't know if I should now,"

"don't worry, I have another healthy hand ready."

Max then poured himself a cup of coffee like it was his job,

"now let us wait and observe as he burns his tongue," May mischievously added,

"silence," Max replied, reaching the steaming cup to his mouth,

"do not let the rush of the challenge drive you to make an ill fated decision," Norman intervened,

"I can take a bit of coffee, I can prove that,"

"I'm sure you can, but you don't need to, and it won't do you any good, plus she won't be the one with the injured mouth,"

"but he can't do it," May taunted her brother once more,

"aren't you going to say anything?" Max asked his father,

"I can't stop her from speaking, but you can stop listening to her, her remarks need not make a difference on you,"

"so Drew," Caroline said. She had grown bored of the current conversation and was eager to change the subject, "the last time you and May were in a contest together you were gracious enough to share some of your pokeblocks with her, and I swear I had never seen skitty as delighted as when I saw her eating your perfectly curated creations,"

"thank you for the compliment, I wish I could back it up but I'm afraid I don't have any with me at the moment, I prefer to make them as I use them to keep them as fresh as possible, but I hope you don't mind if I make some of them today, it would appease my reservations about all the discommodity my presence here brings,"

"there you are again with that perverse attitude of yours, not only are you more than welcome to stay as long as you wish, but your presence here is thoroughly enjoyed by everyone at this table."

Immediately afterwards both Norman and Caroline turned their heads at their daughter and stared directly at her.

"What?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face,

"give him your pokeblock case," Norman exclaimed, but said words could have come from either of her parents' mouths, based on their expressions,

"Drew has a pokeblock case already," May replied,

"he's our guest," Caroline cried out, and her husband seconded her by nodding wholeheartedly,

"are you serious? Right now?"

"yes," Norman added scantily.

May looked at both of their parents defiantly, and they didn't look away. Drew was able to catch a glimpse of what was probably their usual routine, civil combativeness rooted on a loving desire for mutual improvement, and a good measure of revolt and individuality.

"Okay fine," May said raising her eyebrows, expressing the oddness she felt at their needlessly formal request. Although she raised from her seat with her head held high, Drew could sense defeat in May's semblance, which was probably brought in from her harmless confrontation with her parents, and also from Drew's presence at the table when said confrontation, which ended in May's defeat, took place. And to all of this Drew chose follow Max's lead and stayed silent, taking minuscule sips of his still inadequately warm coffee.

Moments later, May returned carrying the object of so much conflict in her hand, and after so much formality Drew thought it best to stand up to receive her and her present. May walked up to Drew and handed him the pokeblock case, and for an instant they looked right into each other's eyes, and during that fraction of a second he was able to discern many things of which she would never speak, things of which she may have not have been consciously aware, at least not until she looked at Drew. And all of this Drew could deduce with the utmost accuracy; he knew it to be the true, because what he saw in her eyes during that moment taught him what was inside of him. He could finally put a face to his emotional state, it was her face during that very moment, a moment during which he could guess with absolute certainty that he had the exact same expression on his face.

It was as if their abstract insides were looking in a mirror, they were attracted to each other, and each other could tell as much. They could taste the tender fragility of their most vulnerable selves. It was awkward, swift, deep, real, and they, or at least he, would not be able to stop thinking about it for a long time, hopefully; it would be a crime to forget it, a bigger crime to regret it; every other moment seemed dull and pointless in comparison. But the moment passed, and it took with it the bliss of a hopeful dream. Perhaps Drew was too hopeful, it was too much of a dream, and even though he had seen May and what was inside of her, which was perfectly written specifically for him in her eyes, Drew still doubted that such a revelation had actually taken place; perhaps he saw too much of himself in her, regardless, Drew could not fathom the idea that May felt the same way as he felt about her, even if in the back of his mind he knew he was crazy for ignoring something as real and certain as what he had just seen.

To be continued...


	3. After breakfast

The breakfast ended, and Drew wasted no time to leave the garden and get out of the house. The green around him, which at first seemed liberating and revitalizing, as it is meant to be, now seemed oppressing and asphyxiating. It wasn't just May. The family with whom he was sharing a transient cohabitation seemed to exist on a different plane of reality, one which to Drew seemed hopelessly unreachable. Because of the distress that it brought him, Drew was left without enough motivation or lucidity to train for the upcoming contest, and he spent the rest of the day on the small port just outside of Petalburg, gazing at the sea and the ever-wandering waves. Afterwards he went back to the house just to sleep, and the next day he woke up intending to repeat the last one.

But there was a change of plan. His friend Harley, a fellow coordinator, called him early in the morning to tell him that he was about to reach Petalburg. It seemed so very like Harley to warn about his arrival only right before it, Drew thought to himself as he went to welcome his friend, who was an imprudent man, and who knew as much. But the indisposition to change his impish spirit revealed, to people who knew him long enough, an otherwise hidden rigidity and fortitude against change brought by the passage of time. He was as unmovable as he seemed lax and wayward.

Drew arrived to welcome him at the port, it was sunny out and the wingull took advantage of the favorable weather to seize the sky, audibly polluting what otherwise would have been a paradise for Drew's ears. The port wasn't empty anyway; various fishermen with arms as big as their legs were carrying their equipment into small boats anchored around, and some trainers were using the tiny shore as an impromptu training ground not far away from Drew.

Then a bigger boat arrived at the port, and some passengers started coming out quietly, then Harley came out. He was wearing his habitual green ensemble, except instead of his usual hat, which resembled the top of a cacturne, he was wearing a green sailor hat, but his usual jovial demeanor remained intact. As soon as he identified Drew on the shore, Harley raised his open hand and started waving it with energy and gusto, then he shouted his friend's name quite loudly and Drew couldn't help but become embarrassed and fully aware of his surroundings. His walk to him was no less flashy, Harley gleefully chewed the scenery around him as he pranced toward his friend with a flamboyant enthusiasm and, at their encounter, hugged him with an equally vivacious disposition, and Drew returned his hug with a sincere, albeit decidedly calmer semblance.

"A familiar face at last!" Harley exclaimed, "I looked at nothing but the sea for so long I was starting to fancy giving it a kiss, how are you my friend, are you ready to get to the final round of the constest and lose against me?"

"I'm ready to get to the final," Drew replied with a playful smile on his face,

"perfect, let us wait no longer and prepare for an arduous day of train...!"

Suddenly a burst of flames manifested right next to Harley, who screamed louder than his usual cacophony from the surprise, and the danger. And Drew too could feel the harming nature of the fire and the malign change of temperature on his skin. A torkoal had been responsible for scaring them, it belonged to one of the trainers who were hanging out on the shore. The tall and tanned owner wearing skimpy shorts and a tank top, with too much hair all over his body, walked up to them,

"did that scare you? I'm so sorry," the trainer said with a careless disposition,

"you should be more careful," Drew exclaimed,

"it seems you should be directing your warnings at my torkoal, although he doesn't seem quite open to hearing them,"

"you don't seem quite open to apologize for your offense, we could've been seriously hurt,"

"that I don't doubt,"

"excuse me?"

"Forget him Drew," Harley intervened, placing a hand on Drew's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Harley had experienced similar situations on numerous occasions, and many a time he had lost his temper, but, all of the experience that he had gained, without wishing to do so, had taught him that the words of trainers like the one before them were just like the fire of his pokemon: it served only to rile their spirits and to create more fire. Pointless and inconsequential fire, to which Harley was nevertheless prone to getting burned, therefore he sought to avoid it for the sake of his dear friend.

"Let his words reach the sand and be quenched by it, we have a contest to train for," Harley finalized, and then took the still upset Drew with him away from the port.

There's a beautiful park outside of the Petalburg woods, which coordinators commonly used as a training ground. It was so common for coordinators to train there that they had almost become the only visitors allowed on the premises, as their entrancing, even seductive moves couldn't harm the delicate nature around. They could only embellish it more with their strokes of beauty and their talent. But as they arrived at that place of improvement and freedom, their wishes to share their studied beauty with the natural beauty of the land fell out of their dreams and into the ground. The park was closed, and a guard stood outside of the locked entrance.

"Sorry fellas, the park is closed for maintenance," the guard uttered,

"How dare you? You know there's a contest coming up! This is nothing but an ill-intentioned attempt to dishearten our spirits," Harley lashed out at him, with the anger that he succeeded to contain with the trainer moments beforehand,

"the maintenance had been scheduled before we learned of a contest taking place,"

"you speak of nonsense, you don't want a contest in Petalburg, you repudiate us, you seek to quiet us down and spit us away from your land!"

"Harley, let's just go," Drew exclaimed, their roles at the presence of a confrontation had changed completely,

"why don't you listen to your friend? There are plenty other places to train,"

"I certainly won't listen to you," Harley shouted, then he let himself be carried away by Drew,

"good bye, hope you come back soon," the guard shouted with noticeable scorn, and Harley's rage forced him to turn back, towards the guard. Thankfully Drew stopped him, and after Harley calmed down a bit they continued walking away. They went over to the light fence which separated them from the park, a good distance away from the guard. Harley stuck his fingers between the cold wires, and gazed at the vibrant green on the other side. It was as if he were the one trapped, and the park was out of his reach.

"Look at it, I can see it with my own eyes, I can feel the breeze on my face and on my fingers, I can smell the concupiscent essence of the flowers, and yet I am forbidden from entering. Heartless monsters full of jealousy, a jealousy that consumes them until there's no misery left for them to suffer, but they must continue begetting misery, for they are then nothing other than misery. And their victims, whose fortune has run out, inspire a jealousy born from a freedom which they could never obtain! They are afraid and jealous of how free we can be, oh but how they would love to inspire others to turn their eyes at them, how they would love to delight the senses of those around them, how they would love to use their bodies to create beauty and life like only we can, instead of hate and pain, like they only can, they can only create pain! And today we have become their latest victims, today they have imprisoned freedom itself!"

"Come on Harley, we have to train, we can't keep lamenting ourselves forever,"

"it is remarks like that one which remind me just how young you really are, my dear Drew, I can only be glad you hold such an optimistic view, but I shall reveal a most lugubrious truth to you, for it is entirely possible, and in many cases enforced and practiced, to lament yourself forever,"

"let us go Harley, your pokemon will remind you of the wonders that you have beheld, which make life worthwhile,"

"where? Where in this land whose beauty shall end when we leave, could we have this freedom?"

"Perhaps at the gym?"

"You couldn't have mentioned a more wretched hive, but today your youthful gullibility speaks the truth, we must find a place to train, and that destination is unavoidable."

After being denied entrance to the park, the coordinators were forced to walk back into the city, where the next best place to polish their skills awaited them. The Petalburg City Pokemon Gym. They stepped inside, the ground beneath them felt rough and inert under their feet, there wasn't a single bright thing, nor one that looked alive, and although Drew felt like that was not his place, he felt comfortable for the moment. They wandered around inconspicuously, and chose the deserted speed hall as their place to train.

Drew called out his absol and Harley called out his banette and, with no one else around, they felt free to start training. Absol's water pulse clashed directly with banette's thunder, and the ensuing reaction caused many shiny sparks to surround the space right above them, and the harmless particles of the dangerous attacks fell on them and impregnated their bodies. Banette and absol repeated their attacks, the thunder and water pulse met halfway and created something much bigger than what had come out of the pokemon, and they continued shooting attacks, always making sure to hit the attack directly, never the pokemon, never the trainer, never missing. Both the pokemon and their trainers had to calculate every single one of their movements perfectly, when to shout the order, when to fire, always with the utmost accuracy, always minding the other pokemon. All of this was to make sure their joined efforts were not in vain, and neither of the pokemon were hit or injured by the attacks. Accuracy, coordination, intuition, honesty, were essential qualities to become as good a coordinator as they were.

During their training, while they were completely immersed on each others movements, they couldn't notice how the hall started filling up with trainers, and almost everyone who went in directed their eyes at the coordinators, who, from the trainer's perspective, seemed not to get how pokemon battles worked. Usually, on a city with an official gym there isn't a contest hall, and this happens for a very specific reason.

After Drew and Harley got out of their trance and started minding their surroundings again they became thoroughly embarrassed, and it seemed like the trainers were glad of this development. More specifically, three of them were staring directly at the coordinators with a distinctive look in their eyes, and Drew identified one of them as the careless trainer from the beach, mainly because he had his torkoal out. Harley also noticed the same coarse and uncouth trainer wearing shorts and a tank top, but his eyes were drawn to the trainer standing right next to him, and Harley then realized he knew him. This second trainer had straight black hair parted in the middle, which reached up to his shoulders. He was wearing a brown sweater and red chinos, and was the tallest out of the three. The last trainer who completed the trio of persistent onlookers, a completely unknown man, was significantly shorter than the other two; his face looked like a perfect square, and he was sporting a bowl haircut, light brown.

"At first my mind couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing," said the tallest trainer, as he approached the coordinators with the other two trainers following right behind him, "to what do I owe this apparition Harley? It's been a long time since our paths crossed,"

"Indeed Barutio," Harley replied, and both he and Drew could sense hostility coming from them; they weren't exactly trying to hide it. "And you owe my presence in your beautiful Petalburg to the contest which will take place here very soon," Harley continued,

"ah, of course, how could I have forgotten? They had been building the hall for a long time, too long its seems, sometimes you wonder if they actually wanted to finish it...please, don't let us interrupt your spectacle, continue with your...training?"

"Do not worry, for you didn't interrupt us, in fact we were going to take a break,"

"I personally wasn't worried," Barutio exclaimed in an arrogant manner, "were you worried Ginolio?" He then asked as he turned to the careless trainer with the torkoal by his side,

"I was not worried at all," Ginolio answered,

"and were you worried Vizelt?" Barutio then asked their shorter companion,

"I was not worried either," Vizelt then answered,

"I see," Barutio continued, "nevertheless thank you for taking our feelings into account Harley, very sweet of you,"

"Now that you're on your break, fancy a battle?" Ginolio asked,

"Sure, I'll have a battle with you," Drew replied,

"thanks for offering kid, but I was actually asking your colorful friend next to you,"

"no thanks, I don't take part in that sort of thing," Harley replied,

"what sort of thing? Pokemon battles? Why not? Is it because you are..."

"...a sensitive man, averse to violence of any kind?" Barutio added,

"make yourselves scarce trainers, we don't want anything to do with this tussle," Drew exclaimed after he sensed more provocation coming their way,

"are you hearing this Barutio?" Ginolio said arrogantly, "this sensitive boy here is confusing this inoffensive chat for a tussle,"

"this isn't a tussle," Vizelt added, "but we can show you what one looks like, so that you don't confuse it with a simple chat next time,"

"yeah, it seems you guys could use some hanging out with us," Barutio said, "so you can learn how to fend for yourselves, learn how to fight, and to be men."

At this remark Harley became incensed, and did exactly what the trainers wanted him to do,

"since you're so eager then," Harley stepped forward, "me and my banette shall do you a favor,"

"I'm for you sir." Ginolio and his torkoal placed themselves in front of Harley and banette; the point of no return had been reached.

"Harley!" Drew shouted as he went to hold Harley back, "call your pokemon back, this is unnecessary."

"Let them be!" Barutio cried out, and went to grab Drew to separate him from Harley but, once Barutio's touched his body with the intention of dragging him away, Drew became irate and pushed him away violently with an energy born out of sudden anger, and to this gesture Vizelt replied with the same anger and called out his lairon, which went for Drew's absol after identifying it.

A violent fight ensued, one where unsupervised aggression and alienation were allowed to roam indiscriminately around the battlefield, distorting the essence of what pokemon training is meant to be, to the core. Fire, rock and steel, and unadulterated anger trapped by walls made out of dead and cold wood around them; it was a fight from which certainly no one could come out a victor.

Lairon's roar resounded all over the hall, its battlecry became the sound of their clustered violence. Then, as ordered by Vizelt, lairon sprinted as fast as its rock and metal body allowed it, and used the weight and unmatched toughness of its crest to strike absol with an internal-hemorrhage-inducing headbutt, taking it down and sending it all the way to the other side of the hall. Drew and Ginolio ran to meet them, expanding the battle zone to the entirety of the hall. Absol valiantly stood up and responded to lairon by releasing a water pulse directly at it, still with an elegance that once learned couldn't be lost, and although the attack took its time to reach the stoic lairon, it caused considerable damage once it arrived to the heaviest beast on the battlefield. Vizelt went over to Drew and grabbed him by the collar, and called him out for using such an opportunistic tactic, but Drew didn't shy away from his aggression and returned the violence. Both the pokemon and their trainers then started causing revolt all around the hall. Drew's face became tainted by the aggression.

Meanwhile, Ginolio's torkoal tried to slam its slow and heavy body at banette, but the attempt fell through and torkoal fell on the ground without touching the ghost. Banette in turn produced a giant thunder and directed it at its easy target, drawing the ire of both Ginolio and his torkoal. Torkoal responded with a flamethrower, and even though torkoal took its time to release its fire projectiles, all of the fire managed to reach banette, which was fully consumed by the severity of the attack. Harley was too distracted to respond however, he noticed Drew struggling with Vizelt and quickly ran over to help him. However, Ginolio bolted to his encounter and managed to contain him, a flagrant gesture to which Harley answered with a fist full of rage, or rather, with a swing at Ginolio's face. But Harley's strike failed to make contact with Ginolio's surface. The punch that Ginolio threw at Harley's jaw afterwards, however, did not fail, and Harley fell on the ground. Torkoal released another flamethrower which burned banette's body thoroughly, but banette bravely withstood the attack, and absol released another water pulse at lairon, taking it down and out.

Still struggling with Vizelt, Drew ordered his absol to attack torkoal, and absol lauched two consecutive water pulses at it before the torkoal had a chance to move a muscle on its body, and it fainted as steam came out of its unconscious body. Furious at this shameless cheat, Ginolio and Vizelt grabbed Harley and Drew respectively; the trainers roughed up the coordinators all they could until the latter's victorious pokemon went over to help them, then the tables turned. The coordinators placed themselves in front of their menacing pokemon and cornered Vizelt and Ginolio to the wall behind them.

"Undiscriminating cheats!" Barutio cried, right next to his instantly condensed camerupt, "you think you know how to train pokemon, but your opportunistic and dastardly farce isn't welcome here."

Camerupt and Barutio threw themselves into the battle, and Harley and banette were forced to meet them, leaving Drew and absol to contain Vizelt and Ginolio's anger, which, as their pokemon were fainted, was quite an easy task. Their voices however, couldn't be contained.

"Wally!" Ginolio cried out, "Wally! Take this idiot down!"

Drew was royally confused, he had never heard that name before and had no idea why the shameless hoodlum was uttering it, but he had no time to ponder about this development further. He sensed a presence behind him and turned his head hoping to find the target of Ginolio's desperate cries. Drew found a boy wearing a light blue cardigan over a white shirt; he had big light-blue eyes which looked like they were made of glass that was about to break, and he had light green hair messily styled in a way that it almost covered both of his eyes. A gallade was standing next to him, carefully inspecting the scene with its guard up,

"what is going on here?" Wally asked, but Drew kept quiet, he couldn't think of a good way to explain the situation,

"what do you think is going on?" Vizelt cried out, "these devilish cheaters have made fools out of us! For thinking they were honorable men we must pay with our bodies,"

"strike him Wally!" Ginolio shouted, "prove that you're a man! Unlike these two,"

Ginolio's words struck both Drew and Wally deeply and filled them with a visceral rage, they couldn't quite explain why it had made them so incensed, but after only a few seconds it was already too late to stop their confrontation. Gallade and absol faced each other, their instinctive grunts and growls reflected the state of mind of their trainers, who then ordered them to attack. Absol seemed weak and tired, gallade seemed eager and vindictive. Gallade's attack reached absol first, it showered its body with vicious punches, showing zero mercy as each hit took absol one step closer to defeat, and absol fell down on the ground before gallade could release its last hit. Ginolo and Vizelt smiled, Harley saw the scene too, he forgot about his battle and went over to Drew, but Barutio stopped him along the way,

"it's over Harley," Barutio exclaimed, then his camerupt finished consuming banette with fire and banette fainted too. Things looked grim and hopeless for the coordinators. Ginolio cracked his knuckles and grunted with a half smile on his face as he approached the losers, meanwhile Wally carefully observed, not sure of how to react. Ginolio punched Harley hard in the stomach and took all of the air out of him, Drew intervened and Ginolio raised his fist, then Barutio stepped in.

"Leave now, before Ginolio's rage consumes the rest of your bodies, this was too much for you," he said, but Harley wasn't having it, although he was considerably hurt and tired. Drew and Barutio contained Harley as he tried to reach Ginolio with the intention of ripping him to pieces, while Ginolio gazed at him with a half smile only a cretin could make. The pair stopped Harley from getting more hurt at Ginolio's hands, and Drew was finally able to convince him to get out of there. At some point something had gone horribly wrong, Drew felt horribly guilty for dragging his friend to that place full of anger. The least he could do was to help Harley walk as they got out of the gym.

As they walked away from the gym, Drew found that Barutio had followed them outside on his own.

"haven't you done enough?" Drew protested,

"I do not come wanting to cause more harm than what I have already done, please, Harley, I told you to stop,"

"what do you want Barutio?" A still weak and hurt Harley exclaimed.

Barutio tried to get close but Drew stepped in front of him with an earnest frown on his face. His eyes told Barutio Drew was done with him. Barutio looked at the ground and raised his open hands,

"You know what I want," Barutio said as he walked towards Harley, peacefully, "what I've always wanted, I know you, and I cannot understand why you have become cold towards me, what can possibly be stopping you?!"

"I am certain, now more than ever, that you do not know me, I cannot give you that what you seek of me, I'm sorry Barutio," Harley sorrowfully said,

"the only right that you have, for which you can reject me, is that I am not the right one for you, I will leave you in peace at the cost of my soul."

Barutio diverted his eyes from them, he seemed just as hurt and weakened as the coordinators all of the sudden. Then he simply turned back and went back into the gym.

Once he was out of sight, Harley knelt on the ground, against Drew's wishes,

"Now more than ever, I am certain I will not achieve freedom in this life," Harley then said, "for that which I seek I will never obtain. I must keep to myself and pity myself, for no one else shall ever find out about my perils, and yet, with their ignorance and their silence, they won't let me be! They have tied me to the ground! And they won't let me move, and if I ever were so foolish to think that there's some salvation for me, and if I act on that foolishness and try to escape, I will be tied down with a reminder of my eternal imprisonment, I can't be one thing! I can't be the other! Why won't they release me then? Release me, set me free on a different garden, one where I can be allowed to be nothing."

Drew knelt down besides Harley and tried to console him as best as he could, for what could've been the whole afternoon. Then they simply got up and walked away.

To be continued...


	4. An unexpected gathering

When Drew went back to May's house at the end of the day he had gained a few visible bruises on his face, fortunately he was able to credit the intensity of his training regime as the reason behind his injuries, as opposed to the truth: he got into it with some dudes at the gym. Much to Drew's relief, Norman wasn't there when it happened, although Drew feared greatly his finding out about it. Fights are glamorous and demand everyone's attention, being present at one of them grants the witness a transient fame, regardless of the role they had in it; they only had to be close to a fight to become a magnet for thirsty ears. Therefore it was a rather rational fear, one which Drew's experience had allowed him to develop; men can be just as gossipy as they think—with some degree of truth—women are, if not more. As he prepared to go to sleep, Drew imagined Barutio, Ginolio, Vizelt, and Wally sitting around a tiny round table, sipping on even smaller cups of tea and chatting about their favorite parts of the fight, speaking and moving like little girls. Drew went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day he was glad to find that his body only hurt when he moved suddenly or in an abrupt way; he thought the repercussions of the fight on his body would be much greater. After breakfast he ran away from the garden again, as it had become usual for him to do, and was keen on going back to rest in his room before going out to find a better place to train, when somebody knocked on the front door, and, as everyone else was still enjoying their breakfast on the garden, Drew thought it best to answer the door himself, a decision he instantly regretted.

It was Wally. They found themselves staring deeply into each others eyes filled with disbelief once Drew opened the door, and this encounter reminded Drew of the time when he and May had stared into each other's eyes; in some ways it was a similar situation. As they looked at each other, both of them could tell what the other person was feeling, and they also could tell that the feelings of the two were the exact same. The key difference was that instead of discovering a love that may have always been there, as it had been in May's case, the feelings they discovered in this encounter were sudden astonishment, sheer confusion, and visceral repudiation, a primal kind of hate.

"What are you doing here?" Drew exclaimed with more surprise and energy than he would've liked to have used,

"why are you here?" Wally replied with the same disposition,

Neither of them gave a real answer, instead they stared into each others' eyes and hoped to make the other look away and leave. The contest lasted a few seconds, thankfully no one else was there to cringe at their immaturity. They looked away at the same time, nobody won, and they seemed equally pleased at the result.

"Where's May?" Wally asked,

"why do you want to know?" Drew replied with another question,

"I'm serious,"

"me too,"

"I am always ready for a fight,"

"as am I,"

"don't fancy yourself deserving of speaking with such decorum, I have seen your skill, you may very well be many things, but you are not ready to fight me,"

"I would not have thought of you as someone so eager to get into a fight, at least based on your appearance,"

"perhaps I have made that assessment myself, about you,"

"and yet a fight seems inevitable, how about that?"

"Indeed."

"Wally! I did not know you two knew each other," Caroline exclaimed as she approached the door, and as she grew near the boys' bodies she erased every trace of aggression in them, at least momentarily, and replaced it with shyness and wariness for their words.

"Is May home?" Wally asked with a softer voice,

"of course, she's in the garden, would you like to come in for breakfast?"

"I was hoping to speak to her but I'd rather not intrude,"

"nonsense, what is it with you boys and your archaic manners? Come in please, make yourself at home,"

"thank you." Wally directed a fleeting gaze at Drew, who put on his best facade and got out of Wally's way with the warmest and least ironic smile he could produce. Caroline smiled at both of them and went back to the garden behind Wally, and Drew stared at the intruder's back until he was out of sight; he wanted to rid him from existence with a look. Drew then tried to go back to his room, but then he heard someone shouting outside,

"Wally, Wally! Where are you? Wally!"

Drew became a prisoner to his own sense of duty, which, as he had to admit, had increased only because he wanted to gain the favor of his hosts and their daughter, and would certainly decrease once he left the premises. However, it did stop him from retreating back into his room once more and instead drove him to the front door. He opened it with caution, as he was still reeling from the previous attempt, and found three people scattered around, as if they were taking a pleasant walk around the vicinity.

Drew was overtaken by nervousness, and his anxious state directed the eyes of the people outside towards him, and they all looked at him confused. Before the situation escalated to an unbearable degree of awkwardness however, Caroline arrived at the door and relieved Drew, saving him from what would've certainly become an embarrassing memory which would not leave him soon. However, Drew's tribulation wasn't over, and he soon learned thanks to Caroline's words that the three people were not only her neighbors but also Wally's family, and the situation only worsened when, after feigning some hesitation, they accepted Caroline's invitation to come inside.

The people entered the house, and what started as a simple visit turned into a gathering. Wally's father, a big and rotund man with a thick mustache and a perpetually pleased expression on his face, Wally's mom, a tall and skinny woman with short brown hair and a long face, who looked like she could be carried away by a faint breeze. They were accompanied by a third person, a brown haired man with a big mouth, sporting a vibrant smile, who, as Drew would learn later, happened to be a famous singer as well as Wally's cousin, Leonardo.

It was too late for Drew to escape, and he was conducted back into the garden along with his newly made enemy. It was obvious to Drew, from the moment he saw him at the door, that they weren't competing to see who was the strongest or the most eager to fight, but rather, why they needed to find out who was victorious: to make the loser go away and leave the _garden_ to the victor _._

Wally's family quickly took seats at the table, and Wally took Drew's usual spot, next to where May happened to be sitting that day. Drew saw all of it; he saw Wally waiting and observing for the exact moment to sit, while putting on an obviously fake and pathetic facade of disinterest. Then, when the hugs and kisses between the guests and the hosts were completed, and Caroline warmly invited them all to take a seat, Wally walked as fast as he could without looking like a desperate lunatic and grabbed the seat right next to her, while his mom shook her head joyously and with a smile on her face directed at Caroline, as if she were saluting the inevitable pairing of the families.

Drew in turn had to sit next to Wally's mom and, although she was most civil to him, he could sense some irritation coming from her, and Drew deduced that it stemmed from his presence there and the threat it represented to Wally's courtship of the house's daughter.

Wally was very talkative throughout, it was a different side of his personality of which Drew was not aware; although for what he was saying to May, and only to her, Drew did not care in the least. Every time they laughed together Drew could hear whispers around the table, and after taking a few furtive glances left and right he was able to notice how guests and hosts alike diverted their eyes surreptitiously at the couple immersed in their own conversation. Wally's mom, most of all, seemed pleased, and was visibly eager to see them together. She probably thought she was being subtle about her desires, but the weight of her sight alone was palpable to everyone, even to the immature and oblivious to matters of love Max, who had to be kicked from under the table by Caroline, when she correctly guessed he was about to make a remark about Wally's mom constant staring.

"So, Leonardo," Caroline said, when she sensed that all of the energy and attention would be fully absorbed by Wally and May, "I did not know you were in town, a voice like yours deserves a rest no less heavenly in proportion, and if I didn't know your aunt's house to be the most hospitable place of sojourn in town, I would have offered to host you myself,"

"you are too kind miss Caroline," Leonardo replied, "but I assure you my voice couldn't ever find a rest more heavenly than when it is heard by the most appreciative ears, and I dare to declare such ears belong to the family and friends I have in Petalburg, and of this you can be sure to be the absolute truth,"

"you couldn't have suggested a more agreeable proposition nephew," Wally's dad said, "and I must implore you to sing for us today."

Leonardo looked at his uncle. Although his words were more than just a compliment, he was not prepared, nor necessarily eager to sing. However it was obvious to him that he had no choice on the matter, so he promptly and proudly stood up and cleared his throat, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Even though that was a gathering of the most casual kind, he, as the most consummate professional, acted in every single one of his performances with the same enthusiasm and effort, only the best. He then snapped his finger and opened his mouth, and showed everyone at the table why he was such a venerated and recognized artist. His tenor voice was nothing short of heavenly, as Caroline could attest, for she already knew and was only glad she could hear it again. The soft and subtle gestures of his body served only to facilitate the exit of his song from his mouth, but at that moment everyone at the table realized that the real Leonardo could not be seen or touched, only heard, for he was his voice, and as such, he could be considered to be the most beautiful being on the planet. His juvenile and overtly saccharine song went along like this:

 _'A rose bloomed today, delicate and sweet_

 _It shivered with fear at the softest breeze_

 _The harshest of rains brought it to my feet_

 _But my fingers hurt when I touched with ease_

 _The rose had grown full of dangerous thorns_

 _To fight the dangers of the land below_

 _Its stem became filled with numerous horns_

 _A tragedy for the flower to know_

 _Many more roses bloomed in the garden_

 _With their thorns, couldn't help but hurt each other_

 _Poor roses' choice was only to harden_

 _Violence grew within one another_

 _The soil beneath them became very dry_

 _The roses couldn't feel, the roses couldn't cry'_

Drew became enraptured by Leonardo's song. He couldn't hate him for being of Wally's kin; his voice and his countenance demanded his attention, his delight, his memory, and his future remembrance to be accompanied with only great joy.

After his song ended and everyone became aware of the aura of pure and innocent joy in which his voice had them trapped. They all stood up and cheered wholeheartedly, including May and Drew.

"Such an event as this deserves a continued celebration," Wally's mom said, "I have baked some cakes, and they had been waiting peacefully on the fridge for an occasion such as this, Wally, bring them here won't you?"

"There's two of them dear," Wally's dad intervened, "you must never forget that your son is only one."

"I would never forget," she replied, "perhaps Drew could accompany him." Hearing her words, both Drew and Wally became angry and wary of the other, but their visceral reactions were microscopic and lasted only an instant; hopefully nobody noticed the repudiation that they had for each other. Drew lied to all of them very well; he quickly stood up and accepted the task with the utmost formality. Wally silently stood up, avoided everyone's eyes, bowed to the table, then left the garden, and Drew followed behind him.

They got out of May's house, their faces immediately changed. Their true feelings were now able to come out to the surface. They said nothing until they reached Wally's house, got to the fridge, and took out the cakes, Wally grabbed the white one with pieces of oran berry carefully cut and placed on top, and Drew grabbed the chocolate one. And yet they spoke no words to each other.

It was until they reached the door back at May's house, when Wally stopped before entering,

"what is your plan?" He asked Drew,

"What is it to you?" Drew replied,

"to me, seemingly...it interferes with my plan, does it not? Am I wrong?"

Drew did not answer.

"Ah, so I am not wrong, now that you have told me of your plan, with or without words, I must say to you, three people pertain to this affair, three people with different plans, different ideas, similar feelings, perhaps. Just know that your plans do not interest me, nor do I have the intention of humoring you in the least about them, lastly, under no circumstances whatsoever will I let yours interfere with mine."

"How very gentleman-like of you boy, is this helping you prove that you are a man?" Drew challenged Wally,

"I am more of a man than you will ever be," Wally replied,

"I must say that is probably the most insulting of insults, comparatively speaking,"

"and yet it's true,"

"now you are reaching,"

"I can show you right now,"

"now that you don't have your brute friends to help you weaken me?"

"They aren't my friends, just stay out of my way,"

"there it is, have I ever said something to you to make you so insecure? Or is there another reason for it?"

"Don't fancy yourself above me, at least I know which way I'm going."

After this remark Wally went inside the house carrying the cake, giving Drew no time to answer him, although for this Drew was partially relieved, as he did not have a comeback for Wally's last remark.

The breakfast continued, and the conversation then shifted to Wally. Her mom started talking about his upbringing to the table, but it was obvious to everyone that her narration was directed mainly at May, as were her eyes.

"Let me tell you, Wally used to be a very sickly boy, we wouldn't let him go out in fear that he'd get hurt. Whenever he wanted to go outside he would pull from my skirt and I would have to crouch down to listen to his soft and low voice, then I'd take him to our small garden and he would kneel in front of my flowers and sing to them."

It was obvious from her inflection that she was presenting those facts as attractive to May, she probably argued that they had something in common, sensibility, and were therefore a good match.

But because of his mom's shameless reveal, Wally's face had become fully red, as opposed to his usual semblance devoid of color. And thanks to this, as well as Wally's mom surrendering very powerful and lethal ammunition, Drew gladly celebrated as if he had won, in his mind of course. And one look from Wally, thoroughly embarrassed and with a helpless rage in his eyes, cemented Drew's victory, and at this point the independent and out of the loop May had little to do with it.

To be continued...


	5. The day of the contest

The day of the contest arrived, and Drew wasn't ready. For the first time in his career he was not absolutely certain he had trained enough. It couldn't be helped, he was destined to be destroyed by the hubris left by his disastrous visit to Petalburg; he almost regretted going there in the first place. Almost. It was because of them, them and their stupidly asphyxiating and yet addicting garden. Drew didn't enjoy being there, where there was something he knew he didn't have, and yet he could not regret his visit. What was the point of living if he knew something was missing? At least now he knew he was missing something, even if he did not know exactly what it was; but that enigma was the only reason for which he couldn't confess his feelings to May.

On the green room inside the contest hall, which was actually white, mere minutes before the first round, Drew pondered on the sadness of his life; how he would compete and lose, how he couldn't stop and quit; life had to go on. He was laying his body on three concurrent chairs, it was so quiet and peaceful he could've fallen asleep, when May and Harley walked in, Drew could hear their steps and their voices. He raised and sat on the chair in the middle, and May sat to his left, and Harley sat to his right.

"I'm surprised you can rest at a time like this," Harley said,

"I have found out it is quite an easy thing to do when you know exactly what is going to happen," Drew replied

"and what is going to happen exactly?"

"Nothing,"

"I'm afraid this will disturb your peace, but something has to happen at all times," May added,

"I beg to differ...although today your youthful gullibility speaks the truth," Drew replied to May, then he turned to Harley, who received his eyes with a sassy look of his own, before May continued,

"maybe you feel like that because you think too much about the future, and too little about the present before you, which is everything, or at least it is everything to me and my pokemon's routine,"

"excuse me?" Drew looked at May, his confusion was noticeable in his eyes, "I cannot understand how that's possible, and yet I find myself having to deal with the notion that it might be, since I've seen you perform, and excel, many times, however I've built my mythology on anticipation, on watching and waiting,"

"I in turn cannot understand how that would work," May replied to Drew, she was as confused as Drew was to her remark, "I have to focus on myself and on my pokemon at all times, never on the opponent, never on anything else, it's just me, just us, and how close we and our attacks can get to each other without hurting ourselves, not minding the opponent in the least, if I can feel the heat on my skin I know I'm doing something right, the warmer the better,"

"I could never do that, for me that sounds like a completely different sport, for me it is all about the opponent, it is all about waiting for them to attack, anticipating what they are going to do, and countering with the perfect comeback,"

"how can you know exactly what to do after they attack?"

"I dare to say that's where the bulk of my ability comes from," Drew said as he closed his eyes and raised his head, pridefully, "it can be tedious and tiring to learn all of the attacks that can be used by all of the pokemon, but it gets easier with time, especially when you dedicate all of your time to your memory,"

"I cannot grasp how is it that you can hold all of that information in your brain,"

"I most certainly can," Drew boasted,

"based on my very limited experience, I hope you aren't encompassing more than what you can embrace, I could never focus on the opponent more than on my self, it would be too overbearing, I know very well what it feels like to be attacked, trust me, as such, I know I can't think about the opponent,"

"your opponents will always be looking for different ways to strike you down, that's for sure, but you do need to mind them, and be prepared for them," Harley intervened and dismissed May, "it's all about having a good defense and dishing out hits in return, you must be eager to fight as soon as the battle starts, and always be on the lookout for your weak spots, otherwise you'll perish quickly,"

"I have to disagree with you Harley," Drew added, "I may have no idea how May has gotten so far by not focusing on the opponent, but I have to recognize her prowess, I really wish I knew more about your tactics however, they seem so alien to me,"

"thank you," May replied, "I had no idea you memorized everything that your opponent could use against you, I'm just as confounded about you as you are about me, I could never think more than two steps ahead of me, let alone all the different directions all those steps could lead to, that's why I focus on what's right before me, both on the stage and outside of the contests. I like not knowing what is going to happen, in fact it is the only way I can be truly comfortable, I don't know if it is because I am afraid of the future, and frankly I don't care, perhaps I enjoy being afraid, at least a little bit,"

"I am aware of everything that could happen, and I'm still afraid,"

"nothing can be perfect, living in the moment is not without its disadvantages, at least outside of the stage, I can't predict how everyone else will react to my spontaneous antics, and the last thing I want is to make anyone uncomfortable or upset at me, I really don't want anyone to hate me because of the silly things I come up with on the spot, too bad I love saying silly things, so sometimes I can't help but regret my actions...although the alternative, to focus on others who are certain to attack me—and I know this to be the true because of how many times it has happened in the past—it's impossible for me, I need to think of myself, so I can be there for my pokemon and for everyone else,"

"you poor flower," Harley said, "I know some of what you speak of, although not to the extent with which you have to deal everyday, you must have your guard up at all times, there's danger at every corner, I salute you, and I stand as your witness,"

"thank you," May replied scantily, before Drew carried on with the conversation,

"I guess with us any situation is more overtly violent in a physical sense, but it is always less threatening, I believe. To get back on our tactics, I need to be in control at all times, I need to know the immediate future, so I need to know what the opponent is going to do...but now you've got me wondering if I am ever in control,"

"the sentiment is mutual," May replied, "you've got me wondering if I am ever in control too...perhaps I could use some anticipating, and a good memory, that is, not mine, maybe yours...I could use having some of your talents around, perhaps."

There it was again, spelled out for Drew; it couldn't be clearer, and yet, he could only do nothing about it, he had to ignore it, pretend it didn't happen, pretend she didn't say that.

It took a lot of courage and motivation for May to say those things to Drew. It was cryptic at best, but she meant to reveal herself to him; and when he didn't respond she felt a little betrayed. May was absolutely certain of what was inside of Drew, until his silence. May felt deceived, she confessed to Drew that she wanted to have him near her and he didn't respond. She kept her guns close to the vest for a reason, but she also knew that it is essential to let out something when it's the right time, like a few seconds ago when she basically confessed to Drew, and now she was left wondering if she should let out anything at all.

However, the moment passed, and now it was time for the contest, she was honest with herself and she knew what she had to do to give the best performance possible; it was all about her and her pokemon at that very moment.

Drew lost in the first round, and was taken out of the competition. He was fine with the result, although he knew he'd lament it later. But at that moment all he wanted to do was to get out of the spotlight, and to disappear.

May won her first round, but she wasn't happy, she was worried about Drew. She had never seen him lose so soon in the running, May then knew there was something wrong, so she went to speak with him as he was packing his equipment up in the green room. But Drew couldn't stand being next to her, let alone listen to her voice; she went over to him, and the more he saw her the more he felt like he was drowning.

May intuited Drew didn't want to speak to her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave, she had succumbed to her most childish and selfish side. But, before she could say one word to Drew, Wally came in, and he brought her a flower. As soon as he saw Drew his eyes of ice showcased visceral hate for a fraction of a second. May couldn't speak anymore, and Wally used the opportunity to snatch her away, and he left the green room with her, partially doing Drew a favor.

Harley saw everything. He seemed careless and self centered, but he was deeply in tune with everyone around him, and more in tune with their feelings than even themselves. He went over to Drew with his arms crossed, and rested his shoulder on the wall, and said nothing.

"It just wasn't my day," Drew said,

"you cannot hide from me," Harley replied, "at least not a grievance which is as yours as it is mine."

Drew looked at him astonished. "I must confess you have found me out, words which are trapped inside of me are making my body and my mind rot, as if they were poison, and I have not yet found a reason that justifies the release of those words into the ether,"

"then I'm afraid your nightmare and mine differ, for these words that lay inside, they hurt me so, and yet I know they shall never come out. Instead, they must move me, they must become my fuel, even if they end up killing me,"

"I must assume with near absolute certainty that you know whose name is destroying my insides, because if you didn't already know I'd have to find you to be a very stupid man, but as I know better I'd prefer if we keep the name away from our mouths, however, it seems I cannot respond to the gesture favorably, and you must excuse me for not knowing who is the unwilling perpetrator behind your pain, and you must also excuse me for asking explicitly for an identification,"

"I cannot blame you for not knowing, look at me, I could not blame anybody...however I must also add that you in fact know her and have been in contact with her on numerous occasions."

Drew tried to hide his surprise. His mind worked for a few seconds trying to find a plausible identity and then stopped.

"Say no more," Drew said,

"Solidad," Harley replied with a haunting whisper,

"you have spoken out of your own volition,"

"I don't care, and I cannot blame myself too much, as for a long time I did not know myself, how could I have? And now I find any reveal to be impossible, after many years of innocent friendship, forbidden feelings have blossomed,"

"I understand the position that you are in, and you must believe that I am speaking the truth, however I cannot agree with you giving up completely,"

"she's getting married,"

"curse my ever present ignorance,"

"ignorance is bliss my dear Drew, I wish I could forget that I'll never have what I want the most, and it was all because I am not allowed to be whole, I am an incomplete person, I am not a man, I am nothing and my insides cry for it, the only place where something is allowed to come out of me is on the stage. My performances are born out of grief and a despondent desire to be free, to let out my frustrations back at the world, mourning what I cannot have. The next time you see me on the stage, you won't see me perform, you will see my insides cry."

Neither Drew nor Harley said anything else, but they didn't move, and stood on their space sharing their sadness until it was again Harley's turn to come out. He then lost on the second round, and was taken out of the competition.

To be continued...


	6. Consumed

With no affairs left to use as an excuse to stay in Petalburg, Drew and Harley left the town together to follow their next adventure. When he first arrived in Petalburg, Drew had two objectives in his mind: first, to win the contest, and second, to realize once and for all if he loved May or not. He failed the former and accomplished the latter; he loved May but he could not tell her because, somebody like him, who did not know who he was or what he wanted, did not deserve to be loved, or to love.

At the entrance of the Petalburg woods, their way out of the city, Ginolio, Vizelt, Barutio, and Wally, were hanging out, and out of all of them Ginolio was the most pleased to see them, for now he could mock them and rejoice at their misery right to their faces.

"Leaving so soon?" Ginolio dastardly said at their encounter, "it was nice meeting you, no, really, now I know what kind of people become coordinators, although I'm not so sure of how valid my assessment is, since you're not even good at it."

Sad and disheartened, neither Drew nor Harley could take it. They told their antagonists to hush and move out of their way in the most civil manner they could produce in their harrowing state, but their efforts were futile, a confrontation was inevitable; everything can be taken as an insult when you're looking for a fight.

Everyone shouted in unison and called their pokemon, Ginolio and Barutio were reminded of absol and banette, while Drew and Harley were reminded of torkoal and camerupt. Meanwhile an indecisive Wally and his gallade prevented Vizelt from interfering with the ensuing battle.

"I dare to say you've never acted more like men than at this very moment," Ginolio exclaimed, "so eager to fight, such a pointless attempt."

"I don't want to hurt you Harley," Barutio said, his restraint was palpable.

"And yet you wait for me with your pokemon in hand," Harley answered him incensed, "and yet you seek my presence with the fire of your camerupt ready to harm, you call yourself men, but you are first and foremost a contradiction, and to this contradiction there's nothing left but to let it disappear, and you, or me, or both with it!"

Harley and banette went to encounter Barutio and camerupt, while Drew and absol waited for Ginolio and torkoal to come to them them. Drew was angry, but he didn't really want to fight, and he wasn't ready either. In his current state of mind he could only let his pokemon down; the poor timing of his orders and his general demeanor did not favor either of them, and absol couldn't help but be consumed by torkoal's fire, the dark pokemon couldn't strike its fire counterpart's hard and heavy shell once with its despondent and misguided attacks, and absol soon succumbed to torkoal. Drew watched as absol fell on the ground unconscious, it was a perfect representation of the utter failure that his visit to Petalburg had turned out to be.

Harley ran to help his friend, while Barutio tried in vain to stop him. But it was Ginolio who intercepted Harley on his way to Drew and contained him with ease. Harley was furious, he scratched Ginolio's face for his troubles, an angry and powerless gesture to which Ginolio answered by punching him hard in the gullet, leaving Harley with no air in his lungs for the second time. Harley knelt on the ground, and tried to recover some air as the pain settled right on the center of his abdomen. A visibly worried Barutio calmly walked over to him and touched his shoulder, but his hand felt like a dagger on Harley's skin; he furiously raised and tried to attack Barutio, but he in turn grabbed him from his wrists and easily detained him, then ordered his camerupt to finish banette, and the poor and discouraged ghost was consumed with fire before it fainted.

Harley let out a mournful scream; Barutio still had a firm hold of him, so Harley resorted to spit on Barutio's face, hitting him between the eyes with his saliva.

"Wretched abomination!" Ginolio cried out, "strike him Barutio! He has dishonored you and for this you must return the offense at once!"

Barutio hesitated. Harley stopped struggling and looked at him straight in the eyes, and Barutio let go of him.

"Strike him now I say!" Ginolio pressed, "what on earth could be stopping your justified rage!?"

Barutio slapped Harley with his open hand. The hit sounded as loud as it hurt Harley's cheek; his face vibrated, for a moment he saw nothing but red.

"Ha, now it's your turn insolent child!" Ginolio exclaimed as he turned to Drew, "I will knock some sense into that head of yours, you'll thank me for it, and you'll start hanging out with us instead of him."

Ginolio grabbed Drew by the collar and lifted him up,

"stop this at once!" Wally shouted, "where do you think you're going with this? You've done your share! This is indecent and uncalled for,"

"have you gone soft Wally?" Ginolio said, "or perhaps your humour has turned to the coordinators' side, is your motivation hardened at their suffering?"

Ginolio's words made Wally incensed, and his rage traveled all through his body. He channeled it all to his eyes and looked at his gallade, which immediately went to meet torkoal and released all of the power of the blade on its arm, right on the fire pokemon.

Ginolio and Vizelt protested, Barutio was quietly relieved. Wally was scared, enraged, and resolute, he couldn't let them continue, he couldn't let them defeat him, and it wasn't just to stop the violence, but to prove himself to them, at least in their barbaric ways. Gallade continued its attack on torkoal by showering him with swift and though fists all over its body, up close. Torkoal went down soon afterwards and Ginolio called for his wicked comrades' help. Vizelt's Lairon joined camerupt against a lone gallade, but another shower of fists quickly took the steel beast down, and Vizelt's spirit crumbled down after his ridiculously abrupt defeat. Gallade went for Barutio's pokemon, and the camerupt started releasing fire at every direction to which gallade moved, and one of the many unbridled flamethrowers managed to reach Harley, who felt all the extent of the harmful fire on his arm; his limb got badly burned.

The atmosphere and the humours changed immediately, rage and eagerness turned into cowardice and withdrawal. Ginolio closed his mouth and wished to run away; the fight stopped. A stunned Barutio tried to approach Harley but Vizelt stopped him and advised him to run away; he seemed truly repentant and regretful, but when an equally startled Ginolio joined them, Barutio agreed reluctantly to run away. Wally stared at them cowardly disappear, he stayed there, but in reality he was just as scared as them. An alarmed Drew quickly put his arm around Harley and took him away with care.

Drew didn't know what to do or where to go, somewhere along the way everything had gone to hell, and Drew's irresolution and uncertainty became much bigger burdens for him to carry. But his friend was injured and Drew had no time to dwell in his own misery. He could only think of May's garden, with her in it, and he ran as fast as he could with Harley to her house.

They were received with the utmost alarm and were quickly tended to. A doctor was quickly called and, after a swift yet thorough examination, he was able to relieve everyone's spirits with a positive prognosis. Pain. But only pain, transient pain. Pain that, nevertheless, couldn't be spared to lament upon. It would take time, care, and serious treatment, but Harley's wounds would heal completely. And thanks to this revelation Drew was able to calm down.

Hours went by, Harley was taken safely to the hospital and Drew stayed in May's house, as it was advised by May's parents, after they saw the state of distress in which Drew arrived to them.

The garden called to Drew, but he still hated how he felt when he was in there, his emotional state would not alleviate if he dared to go in. But the temptation was too much, and it helped Drew overcome his dread for the green and he went into the garden. He took his time admiring the scenery, as he wandered through the path of tall pillars and beautiful roses with his hands on his pockets, quietly looking down as his lungs became more and more rigid.

"I think you should stay here awhile,"

Drew heard behind him. He turned swiftly and nervously and found Caroline.

"We'll take care of Harley until he returns to full health," she continued, "you have my promise, but, I happen to think another familiar face would do him good,"

"I must attest to your good faith and to my shameless intrusion, to declare you are right, my pride is the least important part in this matter,"

"it's settled then, although there's no reason for your pride to be hurt, your visit only elevates you as a class act of a guest, a joy to be around, and your family as a good formative nest,"

"thank you...I never got to compliment you for the way you care for this garden, please believe me when I say I had never seen roses as beautiful as the ones before me,"

"I deserve none of the credit."

Drew looked at Caroline inquisitive, "was it May?"

"No," Caroline shrugged with a smile, "she could certainly breed very beautiful and healthy roses, perhaps even more beautiful than the ones in here, but she would lose interest immediately afterwards, no, these are the product of Norman's work,"

"really?"

"Yes, his hands can work wonders,"

Drew was perplexed, he couldn't pay any more attention to Caroline's words. It was inconceivable to him that the garden where he was standing was the work of a man like Norman.

Somebody knocked on the front door, with a strength that made the knocks audible all the way to the garden. Both Caroline and Drew rushed to see who it was, and more desperate knocks were heard before they reached the door and opened it.

It was Wally, he was sweating, breathing heavily, and his clothes were scratched all over.

"Curse this dreadful day! What has happened to you Wally?" Caroline cried out,

"I need to see Norman, I'm afraid I'm being chased,

"he's at the hospital with Harley, who is chasing you?!"

Wally didn't need to answer, Ginolio and a previously unseen magcargo and Vizelt and his equally exposed rhydon approached the house with visceral anger oozing from them.

"Wally!" Ginolio cried, "you're a traitor and a liar!"

"Leave this place at once!" Caroline exclaimed, "we do not hold any of the grudges which you are trying to exorcise,"

"this affair does not pertain to you in any way madam, so just hand us the object of our rage and we'll leave you in peace,"

"I cannot do that, you'll have to deal with the refusal of your wicked wishes and your subsequent deception on your own, away from here, although I happen to think you have the deception well deserved,"

"you are going to let her defend you Wally? You shall bring misery and suffering to this house with your cowardice, come and face us like the man you are not! This is all your fault, prove your manhood with the eagerness to face us! Or observe as we teach all of you a most sensible lesson on the nature of honour,"

"You could not have uttered a sentence more repudiable to my ears," Norman shouted behind the troublemakers, with a slaking by his side, "nor one further away from my truth, you are a misguided man, and as such, you'll only find suffering in your path, let me show you,"

The giant beast standing next to Norman smiled, and Ginolio and magcargo responded to what they saw as a mocking gesture by redirecting all of their rage at the grinning beast, and magcargo moved to strike. Slaking swung its arm with all of its strength and weight at magcargo's head, and the brute force of the strike was enough to send the fire pokemon flying as if it were its purpose to be a projectile; it was obvious it wasn't conscious as it flew away. Rhydon used the opportunity to tackle slaking, but the muscular beast did not move an inch, instead it was rhydon which was staggered after its failed attempt. Nevertheless it repeated its attack a couple of times, but its effort was futile, slaking didn't falter. Instead it swung its arm once more, this time right to rhydon's head, and took it down right after his fist contacted with rhydon's jaw. Vizelt managed to run away, but Norman got a hold of Ginolio before he could do the same. Drew was bewildered, he couldn't believe the same hands that tended the garden were handling the rebel with such necessary roughness.

"Being a man doesn't mean mean being eager to get into a brawl, or acting with intensity and bravado only to lose both at the sight of a problem," Norman scolded Ginolio, "being a man means not shying away from an adversity of any kind, not creating adversities for yourself, it means being productive, and self sufficient, and independent, and sure of yourself, it means knowing you can't become those things all of the sudden, it means knowing it takes time to be a man, it means, when the time comes, to protect your loved ones until you are dead and buried on the ground, you sir, are not a man."

Norman let go of Ginolio and managed to give him a kick on the rear before he bolted away scared. Drew stayed put, but all he wanted was to clap and cheer; Norman's words were like an antidote for all the poison that was already inside of him.

To be continued...


	7. A night to remember

Drew woke up, his back hurt, although he felt rested. He then remembered he was at the hospital taking care of his friend, his best friend, perhaps only by default, but his best friend nonetheless. Harley was in front of him, and he was injured, although it wasn't noticeable with the state he was currently in, pleasantly sleeping on the hospital bed, covered up to his neck with a clean blanket, with a relaxed smile on his face; but Drew could tell he was hurting, and he wished for his inner wounds to heal the same way his physical wounds would, with time.

The door opened and Drew raised from his chair, still a bit drowsy. May walked in, and the sight of her felt like a very much needed breath of fresh air for Drew's eyes. She asked about Harley's condition, she was genuinely worried. Drew answered her with the truth, he was stable and would recover with treatment. May was partially relieved, but there was something still troubling her mind; she looked at Drew and immediately realized he knew what she wanted to know, but she also realized Drew didn't want to talk about how Harley got injured, so she decided to stay silent, earning his gratitude.

Then Caroline walked in, holding a bottle of water and some magazines. As soon as she saw Drew she commented on how tired he looked, and she urged him to go home and take a rest, before she promised to watch over Harley and take care of him.

"There's no need to feel sad, he'll be back to full health in no time, and he will need the help of his friends," Caroline told both May and Drew after seeing how both of their spirits seemed down. Then she told May to get Drew home safe, and the couple got out of the room together.

Drew and May left the hospital behind them and started walking through the rather narrow streets of Petalburg City, quickly settling into a very pleasant silence; their feet clashing on the picturesque streets below them, made out of brick pleasant to step on, were the only source of noticeable sound.

"You should go home and rest," May said after some time,

"I don't want to turn in yet," Drew replied,

"is that so? What do you want to do then?"

"I have no idea,"

"what does that mean, you're just going to keep walking aimless around the city?"

"probably, yes, if no one stops me,"

"well I have no plans to stop you."

The silence continued. The sun went down and the moon appeared on the sky, albeit only for a moment, as it was quickly covered by many dark clouds which seemed to be packing quite a bit of water in them. The atmosphere changed, it was humid and a bit chilly but still enjoyable. Their respective companion was a source of joy and entertainment; it would be a shame to waste such a lovely moment, but their bodies, in the state in which they were then, wouldn't give them much more time to enjoy.

There was music playing somewhere near them, and they were subconsciously attracted toward it. They walked side by side with their mouths closed, Drew had his hands in his pockets as he heard the music getting louder, until they found the source. It was a party on an open field near the town square, the wide space was surrounded by trees and bushes a bit far away from the action. There were a few plastic tables and chairs dispersed around, most of them free. There was also a dance floor, which consisted of a big part of the brown soil not covered by the tables. And there was also a small dj boot set right next to its most restless listeners, all of it under the cover of the nightly sky.

"Let's check it out," May proposed,

"I don't know," Drew rebuffed her,

"come on, just for a moment, it will help you relax."

Drew closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. May let out a cheeky laugh and took advantage of his distraction to grab his hand and lead him to a table, where she moved a chair for him to seat on, practically forcing Drew upon it.

"Thank you for the gallantry," Drew said as he let his body, along with all of his worries and thoughts down on the chair,

"you're welcome," May replied as she sat to his right and placed her elbow on the table and her cheek on her hand.

They had a very good view of the dance-floor, and were able to notice that most of the attendees were very jolly old folks. Some couples held hands as they danced slowly on the field and some other couples and parties of one peacefully gazed at them from the tables. The slow song finished and a mid tempo one started playing, the old folks started moving faster and the voices got louder and grew in number; things started to heat up. A nice old lady brought Drew and May two glasses of juice and gave both of them a warm and welcoming smile, and they thanked her cordially and returned their smiles, then continued gazing at the dance floor; it was an endearingly adorable scene.

Then it started raining, first faintly and then considerably; the music stopped, there were audible laments.

"Well, that's sadly unfortunate, it was such a lovely night," May said as she stood up with a frown on her face,

"it still is," Drew replied calmly without moving, as rain poured down upon them,

"perhaps you are too tired and your brain is processing time at a slower rate, soon you'll notice that it has started raining, let me take you home,"

"no."

May looked at him inquisitive.

"Let's stay a bit longer."

May sat back down and covered her glass with her hand, and so did Drew. They looked at each other, they had only one choice, so they drank their juice like their life depended on it and then left the empty glasses on the table.

Then the music started again when a younger fellow agreed to hold an umbrella over the dj. An upbeat retro disco song with shades of techno started playing, and May promptly stood up.

"Let's dance," she said.

Drew pursed his lips and nodded negatively.

"Come on, dance with me, don't you dare say you're not in the mood, that's not an excuse, I'll get you in the mood," she said, but Drew nodded a no again. She went for his hand but he moved it away from her. She kept seeking it with her hands as she let out playful laughs but Drew put his hands behind his back; May grabbed his arm, Drew laughed and grunted as May forcefully tried get a hold of his arm. His wall of restraint would crumble soon enough; May knew Drew wouldn't resist for long, he really wanted to dance. Drew finally gave up and released his hand to her, and she pulled from it to lift Drew from his chair, he had a visible smile on his face and his eyes were closed. His rear finally separated from the chair, May won the battle. She took him with her to the dance-floor and released him. There he was free, but he wasn't moving, so May pushed him.

"Excuse me," Drew said feigning indignation. Then he closed his eyes and started moving his arms and his hips to the rhythm of the song, and May followed suit with her arms raised, and they showed everyone around them what it meant to be young and free. Until it started raining harder. Only a few seconds under a rain like that would be enough to get anyone soaking wet. The dj had to turn the volume way up to counteract the sound of the rain.

"Now we should go!" May cried before she tried to leave the dance-floor, but Drew caught her hand and kept her there,

"we can't dance like this," she added,

"yes we can, dance with me in the rain,"

"are you crazy?"

"I don't care, come on, I'll get you in the mood."

May gave him a sassy glance and went back, she placed herself right in front of him; the music got louder. They started moving and the music got louder as they occupied more space to dance, they looked at each other, their energy overflowed their bodies, everything that had happened beforehand was fake and served only to lead up to that moment, now they were really dancing. All of their worries and bad thoughts and restraints fell to the ground as they moved, and they let themselves go. The drops of water bounced off their ever-wandering skin as they moved in conjunction with one another, he moved his left shoulder backwards, she moved her right shoulder forward, she took a swift step forward, he stepped backwards, his body jumped to the left and her body followed him; Water from her hair splashed into her face and traveled through the air until it reached Drew's face. Their arms touched and their bodies became filled with more energy, as if they had been recharged through the static of their skin. They locked eyes and he couldn't help but move closer. She didn't back away, her eyes invited him. The water around them became their palpable connection; they both tasted some drops from their lips.

It was a sight to behold. May moved behind Drew and grabbed his shoulders, she didn't know what to do with him but she knew she wanted to hold him. Drew grabbed her hand and led her all around the dance-floor, and they left their essence behind them, and it was felt through the water in the air, it filled the old folks with energy.

The old folks, after witnessing the pure expression of youth and love done right, got back on the dance-floor and started tearing it up as much as their bodies allowed them. Drew then stopped but May, still traveling through the air, couldn't stop in time and she ended up giving him a very close hug, their bodies couldn't have been closer. They didn't move, the moment lasted a few seconds, they knew neither wanted to let go.

Then the song ended, as if it had been orchestrated by heaven itself. Everyone knew they had to take a break, and the silence took away the passion and replaced it with restraint. Drew and May finished wet and tired, breathing heavily while a bunch of old people clapped and cheered for the gift they had been given; nothing mattered however, both of them knew that moment was very special and would be treasured forever.

May grabbed Drew by the hand and they ran away together. On their trip back home, the rain started losing force, until it finally subsided, as if it were mocking them and telling them they didn't have power over it. But they couldn't care less about their surroundings, and instead of going back home, still soaking wet, May headed for the shore, and even though Drew knew where she was going, he didn't stop her. They walked on the sand, their desire to keep being near each other was the only thing keeping them from dropping dead,

"do you think we'll get sick?" May asked him,

"I'm not sure, I hope not," Drew replied

"I don't even know why I'm asking, I know we won't get sick,"

"how can you be sure?"

"because we're free and strong, just a bit of rain is not going to hurt us, I wanted to dance with you in the rain, it's not hurting anybody, nor you, nor me, when you're sure of what you're doing nothing can hurt you, I learned that a long time ago, and yet to this day I doubt,"

"it seems like most people in out situation would end up getting sick anyway,"

"I don't care what happens to most people, I'm not like them, I'm strong and healthy,"

"that's true," Drew said earnestly as he gazed at May,

"excuse me?" May said as she gave Drew a sassy glance,

"well...nothing, I just, it's noticeable, you, your dad, your mom are very healthy and strong,"

"yeah, well, it's easy to forget that,"

"that's also very true,"

"why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe too many people and too many conversations fill your head with other things, other ideas, nobody is really silent anymore. If we all stopped talking for just a moment we'd be able to hear what nature is saying, because, let me tell you, the plants talk too, I can hear them when I am alone,"

"what do they say?"

"They tell me I am okay, I am healthy, I'm strong too, and that whatever I think and whatever I do, however I act, is okay, they never try to convince me of anything, they never ask anything from me or fill the air with pointless noise, with them I am certain that what I think and feel is fine,"

"I think I know what you mean,"

"really? Good, cause I was afraid you'd just think I'm insane,"

"but you shouldn't care what I think, that's the point!"

"But what if I can't help caring about what you think? It's not like I care what everyone else thinks, just a few specific people,"

"I don't know, I think that defeats the purpose, although, I guess it would be nice to have someone to remind you that you're okay."

Finally, they reached May's house, and even though they couldn't feel better, and even though both of them were sporting wide smiles on their faces, they were exhausted. It was a shame that Wally's mom had placed herself right in front of the door, with a grave countenance upon her. She was waiting there specifically for May's arrival; she was serious and taciturn, but her eyes spoke what was really inside her: nothing good, nothing calm, something which couldn't wait to get out with fury. She announced that the purpose of her visit was to talk to May, and after Drew and May explained their situation and Harley's condition, Drew excused himself and entered May's house, leaving May alone to deal with the condemned apparition. He walked past Wally's mom while she fulminated him with her eyes, then disappeared before her. Once he was inside, Drew went into the bathroom and finished his business there, then he heard May and Wally's mom enter the house, walk around, and settle right in front of the bathroom door, and Drew couldn't help but unwillingly eavesdrop on their increasingly heated conversation. And although he was genuinely trapped in the bathroom and he felt bad for how things had turned out, he had to admit to himself that he was very curious about the subject of their conversation.

"What can I do for you this evening miss Fizzia?" He heard May said,

"it is a particularly pleasant evening, wouldn't you agree young May?"

"it certainly is,"

"yes, and did you happen to do anything especial this evening?"

"Not particularly, as I said my friend is at the hospital and we were..."

"don't lie to me, haven't you realized? If we are to become of the same kinship we must keep an honest and open relationship with one another,"

"I do not know what you are speaking of,"

"please, at this height there's no need to be so formal, everyone knows that there's a mutual attraction between you and my son, and each and everyone of the members of the two houses wishes for the two of you to become an item, and for your relationship to thrive, joining our houses into one. So when I heard from a very trusted source that you were lending your body to that sensitive friend of yours I was certainly horrified, what do you have to say to excuse such behavior?"

"Do I have to say something?"

"...Hm, I thought I was at my dear friend Caroline's house, but there must be a mistake, since the lady of this house, Caroline's daughter, wouldn't speak to me that way,"

"I have to agree, there must be a mistake, I guess you should leave and look for the correct house,"

"don't test my patience you child! I know the aching moment which you're going through lends itself for raptures of misplaced passion and profligacy, but you must behave yourself from now on,"

"must I?"

"Indeed,"

"and what if, because of the aching moment which I'm going through, I happen to become enraptured by misplaced passion and profligacy once more?"

"Then that would be inexcusable,"

"I don't mind being inexcusable, in fact I think it's quite a liberating position to be in,"

"no daughter-in law of mine shall speak like that,"

"I guess not,"

"excuse me, don't you know that my son loves you? He's aching for you, he suffers every day and every night, because of you,"

"thank you for telling me that, I am sure your son is very grateful that his mother has confessed his feelings for him, I can't wait for the wedding where his mother will speak his vows for him...although I must point out that at this point no wedding is expected to take place, and it never was, and if there were ever to be any chances of it happening, you're certainly hampering them,"

"so it seems like your mask has finally slipped, I have uncovered your true self,"

"I think one of your gossipy friends saw me dancing with my friend and then called you to tell you that, congratulations! You're a great detective, and you've saved your son from a life of misery,"

"why are you so antagonistic towards me?"

"You are being too rigid with me, and I sense that you have come here only to chastise me, I sense that you think I've done something wrong,"

"you most certainly have!"

"however, I disagree,"

"stop being so close minded!"

"are you serious?"

"yes, you must behave in a way which pleases your destiny,"

"now you're speaking nonsense, what's the point? You won't change your mind, I certainly won't become more close minded and submissive, you can show yourself the door,"

"come back here young lady, you won't walk away from me!"

"Watch me,"

"insolent child!"

Drew heard feet violently clashing with the ground, then a door closing with an equally sounding violence, then silence. He came out of the bathroom and managed to see Wally's mom walking towards the front door, he could practically see her anger around her. Suddenly, just as she was about to leave, Caroline walked in, and before they could notice Drew, he went back into the bathroom and hid. There, once more, he could hear everything.

"Caroline! I'm afraid I have no choice but to inform you why I am become so incensed this evening,"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it is a matter which pertains to your daughter, I lament how I must let you know, she has left me stunned with the insolent, inappropriate, and quite frankly libertine demeanor with which she has presented to me, right before you arrived she assaulted me with a wave of aggression like I have never received before,"

"are you speaking of May?"

"I'm afraid I am, I happened to discover, thanks to a very reliable source, that she has been flaunting her body to the boy who has overstayed his transient welcome in your very own house, and you must correct her behavior and assure her that, as we have intuited and agreed, she is destined to be with Wally and only Wally,"

"we have certainly exchanged a few glances when we have seen them laughing together, but it has not been more than that, although of that subject I could not care any less at this moment, because I have to let you know..."

"but you must believe me Caroline, she's been lying to us,"

"you need to stop talking right now, as I was saying before you quite rudely interrupted me, I won't let you speak ill of my daughter to my face, under my roof, you cannot dare to think you know her better than I do, I'm going to ask you to leave my house Fizzia. We can talk about this another day, if, you arrive with the right decorum, and an apology. Have a pleasant night,"

"you sound just like her!"

"I can't see why you would think that, as I said, have a pleasant night."

Drew heard the door closing softly but decisively. Then there was absolute silence. Drew waited a good moment, long enough for everyone to leave the coast clear, then he came out of the bathroom with the trace of a smile on his face, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Caroline. She was as surprised as she was confused at the sight of him, and immediately suspected his listening of what had just transpired; he had heard everything attentively, and it was quite unfortunate that he had been found out. There was more silence, neither of them knew what to say,

"oh, hello Caroline, yeah, I fell asleep in there, what did I miss?" Drew said feigning obliviousness, but both his facade and his alibi were pathetic,

"Is that so?" Caroline replied, not buying any of his words,

"Yes,"

"you did not happen to hear a rather spirited conversation, which might be the real reason as to why you stayed so long in there, did you?"

"nope,"

"you know, Norman took over for me at the hospital, it is a good thing he isn't here because he can't stop me, and I can be ruthless,"

"what do you mean?"

"Well it seems to me that you are hiding something,"

"am I?"

"Yes,"

"what do you think that something is?"

"Just admit you heard everything,"

"but I didn't,"

"you're sticking with that?"

"yes,"

"I really wish you didn't," Caroline said as she stepped forward, and Drew's facade faded as she got closer to him,

"what would change if I had heard any of it? Either way I wouldn't speak of it",

"so you heard all of it?"

"Yes," Drew finally admitted,

"good boy, can you believe that woman?"

"I cannot,"

"seriously...anyway, we must put behind us, I'm glad nobody else heard that, just us, and I'd like to keep it that way, so I'm going to ask you as a favor to keep what has transpired a secret,"

"I will do so, under one condition."

Caroline was taken aback by Drew's words, "what is it?" She asked with astonishment,

"I'll maintain my silence, if you teach me how to make your exquisite mushroom dish."

Caroline was even more surprised and confused after Drew revealed his request, but she found herself rather glad, and weirdly happy at this development.

To be continued...


	8. What goes on in May's house

Drew learned how to cook and how to wash his clothes perfectly while making them look fabulous at the same time. Still, many skills were left for him to add to his repertoire, and for this he was uncannily excited, partially for the conquering of his ignorance, but also because on his endeavors he'd be mentored by Caroline, whose company Drew found to be very agreeable, and their humours went together like the clearest and most nurturing water and a rose eager to grow. Max himself noticed the enjoyment that would be obtained from Drew and Caroline's partnership, and, although he normally wouldn't care about helping out with the chores of the house, he stuck by them as they prepared a very special dinner, one that would be enjoyed by Harley, who was to come back from the hospital that very day. Now more than ever was Drew happy that he had made the trip to Petalburg, and the disappointment of the contest was well behind him.

"People your age don't usually seek to learn such mundane tasks," Caroline said as she set the timer on the oven, which had the thoroughly prepared main course for the dinner inside

"people my age usually don't need nor care to learn them," Drew replied,

"and what made you change your mind?"

" _What_ made me change my mind? I believe you're using the wrong interrogative,"

"Would you care to enlighten me?" Caroline asked him, she was rather confused,

"I most certainly care, however, I believe it would reveal an intention of mine at an earlier time than I would prefer, therefore I must hope you can excuse my silence," Drew replied, with the intention of continuing being cryptic with his words,

"you are excused, and I shall excuse myself for feeling disappointed, I thought I had acted in a more comfortable and open manner,"

"you have, and yet I must keep silent, specially to you, how priced my silent must be then?"

"You sure are a joy Drew, however you are not hiding anything which I do not already know...if I had asked _who_ made you change your mind instead of _what_ , would you have answered me?"

"I would have not,"

"and why is that? I'm sure I wouldn't be anything but pleased."

Drew looked at her, his eyes told of everything that was inside of him, and although Max had not the faintest idea of what they were talking about, Caroline certainly knew what Drew was hiding. He had been found out, perhaps it had never been a secret to her that he loved her daughter. It was written all over his eyes and to his utmost disappointment he couldn't keep them closed forever. But he was not simply distressed, a part of him was ecstatic; a thought made Drew almost jump from happiness, Caroline approved.

"Of course my view on the matter wouldn't be of real importance," Caroline continued, "at least not in the most important aspect,"

"and what is that?"

" _What_ is that? I believe you are using the wrong interrogative," Caroline said with a sassy air,

"I am defeated," Drew said completely demotivated, in his mind he was a master of subtlety and silence, he was wrong,

"but Drew, don't give up so easily, besides, as I said, I wouldn't ever dare to declare that I have a say in this matter, it is not to me that you should be revealing this to,"

"I have not revealed anything out of my own volition,"

"because there was nothing that needed to be revealed, everything was known,"

"I am about to faint,"

"hang in there Drew, dinner isn't ready yet. Were you hoping for me to speak of you in a favorable manner to a certain _what?_ "

"I must say in the past I would've hoped for that, but not anymore, now I'm certain it should be me who speaks,"

"good, because I wouldn't have put on a good word for you to my daughter anyway,"

"you're a joy Caroline."

Caroline winked at Drew, then she told the two boys it was time to clean up the kitchen and prepare the table, but as soon as Drew heard her utter those words, he volunteered himself to complete the task on his own, and he rebuffed all of Caroline's protests to, at the very least, help him clean up, and on this task to stir Caroline away from the kitchen Drew was most graciously helped by Max, who promptly took his side.

"At first I thought you were exercising that masochist attitude of yours," Caroline said, "but now I'm led to believe I'm being the victim of a rather vicious and cruel prank, as no son of mine has ever volunteered to help me, lest of all to clean the kitchen, drop this farce at once children,"

"what are you talking about mother?" Max exclaimed, "I am always eager to help you, it is just that you have never asked for my help,"

"that's not true,"

"yes it is," Max replied as he looked at Drew while nodding decisively, it was obvious he was trying to impress him,

"all I can hear is that Max wants to help cleaning up," Drew intervened, "and I was certainly not joking in any way when I demanded to clean the kitchen,"

"but..."

"how am I supposed to learn how to do it if I never do it myself? Besides, you deserve a rest for putting up with me for so long, now please pour yourself a glass of tea enjoy this beautiful day, you know what, I'll pour you one myself, I won't take no for an answer."

Caroline stopped protesting and allowed herself to be taken into the living room with a drink on her hand. From there she could hear the two boys diligently cleaning up, and it sounded like the most beautiful symphony to her ears, she was delighted. After they finished tiding up and Caroline gave her effusive approval to their work, Drew decided to take a break on the garden, with Max's adhesive, albeit pleasant company by his side.

"Drew, where do babies come from?" Max suddenly asked once they had spent some time on the garden by themselves,

"excuse me?" Drew did a double take; he gazed at Max with his mouth open. Max was staring right at him, waiting for Drew to answer him with nothing but the truth.

"well, babies come from their parents,"

"elaborate on that,"

"why do you want to know this stuff?"

"Why does the sun go on shining? Because it's always on fire, the sun is fire itself, and I will set my self on fire if you don't answer me, so answer me please,"

"I take it your past endeavors trying to uncover the mysteries behind the creation of human life have left you unsatisfied, and grumpy,"

"I'll admit, I have been deceived before," Max said as he adjusted his glasses, "but I know you won't deceive me, where do babies come from?"

"They come from the love between two people,"

"love cannot create something out of thin air,"

"I take it you've never been in love then,"

"you sound like my sister on a rainy day,"

"what does she do on a rainy day?" Drew asked with interest,

"oh you know, just what is usual for her, she goes outside and takes long walks and when she thinks nobody's watching she starts dancing around in the rain, like a crazy lunatic hoping to get sick, now back to my inquiry please,"

"fine, babies come from the union of the genetic data from two compatible people, inside a space on the mother's body which is especially designed to contain all of said data, she will then host the mixture of the information from the start to the complete formation of the new creature,"

"I know all of that, I've seen it,"

"pardon?"

"I've seen pokemon being born,"

"ah, right, of course,"

"and conceived,"

"what! Why?"

"Research,"

"fair enough, so why did you ask me then?"

"I still don't have the information necessary to put all the pieces together, from nothing to a baby, I guess what I should've asked from the beginning is this: what does the process of conception entail?"

"you don't need to know that, I reckon I don't need to know that myself,"

"but don't you want to know?"

"I guess I do, but that's not something that you need to know right now, at all, it is really not important for you, and I know that's an awful excuse to deny someone information, instead, a good excuse, and in this case a good explanation, is that I cannot yet be certain of what really happens either, and the important thing to know is that it is fine, it is important to wait,"

"waiting is for suckers,"

"and yet, thinking that time isn't an essential factor, one that is absolutely necessary to truly learn an important life lesson, is more for suckers,"

"fair enough, you've won, you've made me disappointed...you're alright,"

"thank you."

Fortunately for the two of them, although more specifically for Drew, they finished talking about that subject right when Norman entered the garden. He approached the pair and stood right behind them, and raised his arms high on the air as he let out a big and prolonged yawn,

"do you happen to know when dinner will be ready?" he then said,

"quite soon, in a few minutes I believe," Drew replied,

"nice." Norman finished, and then the three of them settled into a rather comfortable silence for a moment.

"I've not had the opportunity to compliment you for your work in the garden," Drew then broke the silence, "I guess I must also thank you for allowing me to behold a kind of beauty which also shows all the care that went in behind it in the most delightful way,"

"your compliment fills me with pride, as it comes from you,"

"thank you, and you must be sure of its sincerity and gravity, I long hope to have a garden like this one day,"

"I can see you achieving your goals,"

"you must reveal to me all of the secrets behind such a perfect appearance,"

"the secret is perseverance, which is only a secret because nobody cares, given that perseverance isn't very glamorous, and although it seems like a difficult task to maintain this many flowers, in this condition, it is actually much more simple, the first thing they need is a good and fertile soil that allows them to grow healthy, the right amount of water, pruning is just as important, cutting away dead or overgrown branches or stems, especially to increase fruitfulness and growth, and it can never be forgotten to prepare and adapt them for cold weather. Simply put, the right amount of water and sunlight, added to a little bit of grooming, and your roses shall thrive." Norman put his hand on Max's shoulder, then he continued, "and remember, roses are resilient plants, a little bit of freedom only helps. So, if you occasionally forget or muff something, the plants are surprisingly capable of surviving on their own."

After Norman finished his extensive yet informative lesson, Drew and Max went back into the kitchen to check on the oven and found, to their surprise, and to Max's sudden rage, that May had taken the dish, which was ready, out of the oven, and had served herself a sizable amount of the mushrooms bathed in tamato berry sauce for herself. She was already half done with her plate when they found her gleefully sitting at the table, and Max quickly went off on her,

"May! You reckless, uninhibited spawn of gluttony! Do you lack the capacity to wait for the briefest moment to pass? Must you always surrender to your most lowly desires? You suck,"

"give me a break, the food was ready," May excused herself,

"so what, couldn't you wait? Why am I even asking you? I know you can't,"

"I'm hungry when I'm hungry, I was always going to leave enough for you,"

"that's not the point!"

"Max is right, the time for dinner hasn't arrived yet," Drew intervened.

And May closed her eyes, and lowered her head with her mouth full of food,

"I'm sorry," she then said,

"that's fine," Drew replied, "would you like some more?"

"Yes" May shamelessly exclaimed before Drew finished his sentence, and he diligently went over to her and filled her plate. Meanwhile May tried to hide her enthusiasm; she quietly observed her brother and Drew as they argued, and hoped they ignored her enough time for her to continue eating.

"Don't give her more! How will she learn then?" Max called Drew out for his over-indulgence,

"maybe I don't want her to learn," Drew calmly replied

"oh come on, you're perpetuating the cycle of debauchery,"

"she was hungry, what was I going to do, let her starve?"

"yes,"

"no way, do you need anything else?"

"no, this is fine thank you," May replied with food in her mouth

Drew then sat in front of her and rested his cheek on his hand, and his elbow on the table. He blissfully stared at her as she ate the food that Drew had prepared, just for her. During the preparation, he had seen her enjoying the food in his mind, and now that thought had become a reality.

"You know," Drew added, "I'm getting quite good at cooking, maybe I could cook something for you sometime, if you want to,"

"you can always give me food you don't have to ask, this is really good, please continue with your mission from heaven good sir,"

"I will, however what I meant to say is that I'll cook anything you want, whenever you want to, just for you," Drew said in a blatantly sweet and caring manner. May couldn't help but become startled, she was taken aback by how serious and intense Drew seemed at the moment.

Everyone else joined them at the table, including Harley, who was just back from the hospital after returning to full physical health, if not emotional. They had a most pleasant time and everyone voiced their happiness and relief to Harley, who received their wishes in a more subdued manner than he would normally do, although he did manage to communicate his immense gratitude. After dinner, Drew and Harley went out for a walk and pondered about their future, Drew seemed centered and relaxed while Harley seemed fatigued and somber.

"Harley my friend, I feel glad and guilty at the same time, for this trip to Petalburg has brought you so much misery as it has brought me distress, but also joy and wisdom,"

"I'm glad, I'd be ashamed if my reckless actions had dragged your spirit down along with my body, I brought my misery to myself,"

"I have found that we don't have to think that way, people can act like monsters all they want, that doesn't mean acting like monsters is the only way to act,"

"I'm afraid, it is,"

"No it is not, it is the easiest path to take, therefore that is what everyone does, nobody cares about hard work or the diversity that is life itself, people can come in many shapes and forms and that doesn't mean they are any less human, you can release your grief, separate yourself from them, reach out for something you don't know, but make sure that it is what you want, and that nobody else is moving you,"

"oh Drew, how much time have I been dormant? Has my absence released the restraints I had on you?"

"Don't speak like that Harley,"

"it is too late for me, but I'm very glad that you have found what you were looking for,"

"I have, and you can too, it is inconceivable to me that it is too late for you, lamenting yourself forever takes as much effort as freeing yourself from the grief,"

"do not awaken my feelings, for they are long buried,"

"you can't help but hear what I say, you can't close your ears like you can close your eyes, and you like what you hear, it is moving you whether you like it or not,"

"where did you learn to speak with such a persuasive air?"

"I don't need to convince you of anything, I want to show you the truth and you'll become convinced yourself,"

"ha, I dare to say that if you teach me to display a verbal prowess like you are doing at the moment, I might just follow you,"

"perfect."

To be continued...


	9. Drew vs Wally

After a very fruitful day, perhaps the most well-spent day of his life, Drew was very keen on going to sleep, albeit only so he could ignore the slow passage of time during the night. He only wished for it to be morning again so he could continue his interaction with the family and, more importantly, with May.

However his brain had other plans, or rather, it seemed like his brain wanted to ruin everything for him. Not only he couldn't sleep, but every time he closed his eyes in an attempt to shut down, his conscience would be bombarded with images of roses; roses falling from the sky unto the ground, from the ceiling unto the floor, and from the pitch black darkness unto more darkness; roses falling slowly, everywhere.

His situation did not get better when he was finally able to fall sleep. A very frustrating dream assaulted his conscience: a bouquet of roses fell violently on the ground, many vividly red petals were scattered around the pitch black darkness on his unconsciousness, and the earth beneath slowly consumed with fire all of the roses but one. Then, May appeared from within the shadows, Drew couldn't see her face but he knew it was her, it was really her. She knelt down right in front of the fire and saved the last unscathed rose, then she took it with her and went back into the shadows, and Drew lost sight of her. He knew he could move, and he wasn't scared nor anxious, in fact he felt very calm and a bit glad. He could tell as much, and yet he had no idea where May was going, taking the rose with her.

Drew woke up with a mild headache, he felt restless and tired. He could remember his dream perfectly and the mental reconstruction of it brought him peace and pleasure, but he was still too agitated to go back to sleep so he decided to take a quick stroll through the garden. A few deep breaths around the green revitalized him, he felt good, he had never felt better. He flexed his arms and raised his hands, it felt delightful, life was delightful.

Drew went back inside and saw the front door of the house open, right before he saw May's back. She was wearing her pink jammies and was standing right on the open door.

May sensed Drew's presence behind her and she slowly turned her head. They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything, she seemed uncomfortable. Then she turned back,

"I think you should go home," she then said.

She grabbed the door and moved her hand to close it. Suddenly Wally came inside the house, he seemed rather agitated but at the same time he seemed deeply focused and resolute. He grabbed May's hands firmly but carefully, minding to care for them as if they were made out of glass, when he noticed Drew, and was taken out of his intense state of mind, which was infused with the hate he felt for his current view.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked Drew as soon as he saw him, his disdain for him and the desire he had to make him disappear were palpable,

"Hm, who, me?" Drew replied nonchalantly, he was too relaxed to react accordingly,

"I don't have the time to humour you right now,"

"I understand, but you do have time for some tea and cookies I hope, I wish for you to try some I made yesterday, I don't want to toot my own horn but..."

"leave us alone," Wally rudely interrupted Drew, "please," he then added, visibly exasperated,

"he doesn't have to leave," May intervened.

Wally was promptly upset, and the look that he directed at May immediately after she spoke, communicated this to her. He waited a moment to see if Drew would still leave, but he didn't move.

"You heard her," Drew said instead,

"what do you think you're going to achieve with your insolence?"

"I aspire many things, to barge into someone else's house in the middle of the night is not one of them, however, that is a feat too far from what my level of insolence can muster,"

"say what you want, I won't let you interfere, what do you say May? Please,"

"may I ask what did he ask you?" Drew intervened rather shamelessly, and Wally rushed to answer Drew's question, which was directed at May, before she could,

"I have spoken to her regarding a matter which does not pertain to you in any way... screw it, I'm going to run away and I've asked May to come with me."

Drew grunted rather loudly, trying to contain the laughter that Wally's words had brought out of him, but he couldn't help letting out a few chuckles, "excuse me, I really didn't mean to react that way," he said, but he did not stop laughing.

Wally crossed his arms with tranquil fury, Drew kept laughing, Wally lowered his arms and turned to May.

"So what do you say May?"

"I must refuse your kind offer Wally," she replied,

"may I ask why?"

"Well I'm kind of on a break right now, I should rest more before I embark on another trip,"

"no, I mean I'm asking you to run away with me, to somewhere very far from here, somewhere where no one will ever find us, to never look back,"

"in that case any hesitation is overruled by an absolute negative,"

"I beg you to reconsider,"

"nah,"

"please,"

"I think she has given you her answer, nah, so you should go home and think this through," Drew intervened once more, earning Wally's most developed rage,

"do not let him speak for you May!"

"Honestly Wally, I think right now I will let him speak for me because I am very keen on going back to sleep. He's all yours," May said to Drew before she walked away,

"great, now that I have her permission, I'm going to ask you to leave," Drew said once May was out of sight,

"is that so?" Wally replied,

"Yes,"

"are you speaking on May's behalf, or yours?"

"I don't have the authority to speak for her or for the house, so I must speak to you only on my behalf, although if I had the authority I'd tell you the same thing, go home,"

"fair enough, I'll speak directly to you then, shut up or fight me,"

"excuse me Wally, or don't, for I'll do neither,"

"do you enjoy toying with me?"

"No, I'm speaking with respect, directly to you, go home, we'll deal with this in the morning,"

"no, you aren't taking me seriously, fight me,"

"you know, rushing into something to prove that you're brave isn't as brave as you think, specially if you're just going to regret it later,"

"fancy yourself a though opponent?"

"I'm not talking about the match, you're not thinking past this night, let's say May had agreed with you, she would've never by the way, but what if she had? Where would you go, how long would you stay there? What would you eat? How long could you survive of that? You'll figure it out? Yeah right,"

"any agreement is impossible,"

"only because of you."

Suddenly the lights turned on, and the two of them were discovered by Norman and Caroline, both of whom promptly approached the pair with the utmost curiosity and a bit of alarm.

"What is going on here?" Caroline asked,

"ah, I'll make use of this gathering to formally announce that I am challenging Drew to an official match," Wally replied,

"what's the reason behind such a sudden and confrontational development?" Caroline asked rather distressed,

"right here, in front of everybody, a conflict which had been developing for a long time now, must reach it's climax at this very moment!"

"At this very moment?"

"Indeed, and I won't budge on this"

"good Wally," Drew replied, "if you are so set upon a duel, I will gladly accept your request, and yet I must urge you to postpone it until a fair view and a better general disposition are upon us,"

"even better then, tomorrow at dawn, you shall meet your maker",

"tomorrow at dawn I must humor a trainer match," Norman added with a more subdued and tired air, which clashed jarringly with Wally's seriousness and intensity,

"I understand, very well then, tomorrow at..." Wally said as he looked at Norman, expectant for the gym leader's answer,

"evening," Norman then said, fully aware of just how much solemnity Wally was trying to convey, and failing to do so,

"really? Tomorrow evening, you and I,"

"so it's settled then," May intervened before joining the group, "I wish the best of luck to both of you and I hope your match is memorable, you can tell me all about it the next time we meet, to you I bid farewell and have a good and comforting sleep,"

"But," Wally said, "May, does this mean you are not going?"

"It does," May replied,

"why not?"

"Please do not take my future absence as an offense, I cannot think of an evening more enjoyable than one spent watching the two of you duke it out in the match, but my decision to skip it was made accounting your conflict, how, as it does not pertain to me in any way, I thought you may be wanting privacy,"

"but you're wrong,"

"in what way?" May looked at Wally, with a pair of eyes that feigned perplexity, "does your match pertain to any of my dealings in any way? Because of this I am not aware, and I'd be very afflicted if you had spoken about me, let alone made a deal involving me, behind my back,"

"no, it does not, but I'd still like for you to be there,"

"I am sorry for my decision has been made,"

"to tell you the truth you would have ruined my mojo," Drew cheekily added, "just saying,"

"Tomorrow you won't be able to speak again," Wally finalized,

"oh my!" Caroline exclaimed with fright.

The gathering dissolved and everyone went back to sleep, with the match to take place the next day looming in their consciousness. Drew slept like a baby, Wally didn't sleep at all.

The next day after breakfast Caroline watered the plants while Drew pretended to help her; he would use even the faintest opportunity to go in the garden. And as Drew was there Max wasn't far, they had become almost inseparable and for this Drew was only glad, as he could talk with Max about May and learn more about her inconspicuously.

"That's enough water for the plants," Caroline said, "just the right amount. I'm going to check in with Norman at the gym, we'll be waiting there for your match Drew, good luck...and please win." She finished, then she went back into the house and Max followed her afterwards, but Drew stayed back.

He laid on the grass, put his hands behind his head, and crossed his legs. There he could listen as someone else went into the garden, he could hear two different sets of steps making noise on the grass. And he quickly identified the voices that began speaking, it was Wally and May.

"I need to tell you something," Wally said, "I wanted you to go to the gym to presence my match because I wanted to dedicate it to you,"

"you wanted to dedicate your match to me? Okay," May replied with audible confusion,

"not the match, the victory,"

"ah, you are so sure of victory?"

"I am, I need to be, I need to be ready and I need to be eager,"

"who told you that?"

"I wanted to show you that I'm not a kid anymore, I've been madly in love with you for many years now, and just now I feel like I am whole enough to tell you how I feel, please accept me fair May, you are the most beautiful rose in the garden, my insides yearn for you, and as I stand here surrounded by the green I feel like I can't breathe, what do you say?"

"I don't know,"

"every desire to abandon my weakness has been fueled by the thought of you,"

"I can't be part of the fight, I won't be there,"

"but you do have feelings for me, if you did not you wouldn't be so indecisive,"

"and yet I cannot answer you with absolute certainty, therefore I cannot say yes to you,"

"then say nothing at all, and let time and your thoughts make up your mind,"

"I am selfish, for I couldn't be able to live with myself if I did something like that to you, I must release you, I am sorry Wally,"

"do you love him?" Wally suddenly asked, startling May greatly.

She was hoping a confrontation like that wouldn't arrive, perhaps out of fear; but it happened, and May was forced to confront her own feelings, of which she wasn't exactly sure herself.

"Don't do this to yourself Wally,"

"so that is what it is then,"

"please,"

"I can recognize I am lashing out, perhaps this is how men cry, I can't even cry openly...please tell me if it was because of him."

"I won't," she replied,

"then I must assume it was,"

"assume what you wish, that's your conclusion, I can't do anything to change your mind."

Then there was only silence. Drew could feel the intensity of the piercing stare Wally must've been directing at May, then more steps.

The fight was upon them.

Drew came out of May's house, outside everything looked orange, the sun was about to set. The light slowly decreased as Drew made his way to the gym. Upon his sight, Max, Harley, and Leonardo, all of whom were waiting outside for his arrival, placed themselves behind him and followed him inside. They were soon joined by Caroline, as well as Wally's parents, who seemed more afraid than angry because of him.

Drew opened the door and Norman appeared on his sight, he had his arms crossed and a grave expression on his face. Maybe he was angry at Drew for accepting to fight Wally so quickly, life is not about always saying yes to fights, at least not completely; maybe there was a time to be serious, to not shy away from a challenge, and that was it; or maybe he was a bit upset because he had to take part in yet another fight that day, one that wasn't even scheduled.

The group entered the attack hall, and found Wally already waiting for them on the farthest side of the battlefield, with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, there was a distinct crimson shine on them, it was as if his eyes were crying for Drew's blood. Drew had to admit, Wally looked imposing and intimidating, however Drew's confidence was not affected by him in the least.

The spectators stayed next to the wall, they could sense the raw aggression emanating from Wally, and the intensity of the atmosphere only increased as his opponent approached him. Norman walked to the sidelines and Drew walked by his side, and all that was heard during that moment were their steps.

"Alright," Norman began the proceeding, "this will be an officially sanctioned duel, each of you shall bring forth one pokemon, when said pokemon cannot continue fighting the opponent shall be declared the winner, please call your pokemon out."

Wally called out his gallade and Drew called out his roserade, and the sheer intensity with which the pokemon were released from their trainers changed the atmosphere completely and turned it even more tense and asphyxiating, although Drew and roserade emanated a cool breeze that reached everyone in the room, partially relieving their tension.

"Would you like to shake hands with your opponent?" Norman suggested, but neither of the contenders moved. There was some hesitation in Drew, he did not think for one second that Wally would agree to shake his hand. Wally on the other hand was pure stoicism.

"Come on Wally," Drew said, "We don't have to do this,"

"I do,"

"if that's the case then Drew, are you ready?" Norman exclaimed

"Yes,"

"Wally, are you ready?"

"I am,"

"alright then, begin!"

"Gallade use psycho cut!" Wally screamed out loud, as if he had been waiting to scream that order all of his life.

Gallade swiftly crossed the battlefield and went to meet its opponent just as a blade made out of pink light manifested itself on its arm, and the consequent strike filled with hate and fury that gallade released on roserade failed to hit its green and delicate body, but the swing of the arm produced a loud noise that signified the miss, and was heard by everyone. It was as if roserade had evaporated, but instead of leaving smoke, it had left many pink petals floating around the space where its body used to be. Suddenly roserade appeared behind gallade and Wally shouted the instruction to repeat the attack. Gallade swung its blade at roserade once more, but once more roserade's body disintegrated into many pink petals which filled the air around gallade who, like his trainer, received the gesture as a taunt.

Roserade appeared right in the middle of the battlefield and raised its arms unto the ceiling, then closed its eyes. The grass pokemon started releasing a scent so sweet and so pleasant to everyone's noses, that even the opponents had to stop and be delighted, albeit only for an instant. Gallade and Wally came back to their senses, the blade on gallade's arm was still shining vibrant with energy, it moved to strike again. This time roserade received gallade as if they were dancing together, roserade's arm moved backwards just as gallade's blade moved forward, and roserade not only avoided the attack entirely but the rush of the moment gave roserade the impulse to move flauntingly all around the battlefield, filling it completely with its sweet scent.

"This is an offense much greater than any attack your pokemon could've released at us," an incensed Wally exclaimed, "take this seriously Drew!"

"I can assure you I am taking this just as seriously as any of my past performances," Drew answered him earnestly.

Enraged, gallade followed roserade all around the battlefield, swinging its arm at it as soon as it had it close, trying to strike it and take it down with the full force of the hit, but Drew and roserade wouldn't let it happen, and roserade moved around the battlefield like a leaf on the wind, leaving traces of life and beauty on its trail, until the battlefield was fully surrounded by Drew and roserade's essence.

This sight of beauty entered Harley's eyes, and he couldn't help but produce a wide smile. His jaded and corrupted mask of fatalism disappeared and he was reminded of a time where he felt he could do anything, he saw himself in Drew, and his mind started replaying moments from his past when he acted as freely as him and roserade, and he started openly cheering for Drew. His old vivacious and flamboyant self returned, and for this Max seemed the happiest; he started openly cheering for Drew too, and Caroline joined them soon after.

"Roserade! Use stun spore!" Drew exclaimed, and roserade started releasing shiny particles, which looked like they could be made out of gold, unto the air. The particles clashed with each other and mixed with the sweet scent, engulfing the battlefield in a bittersweet aura. The visible essence of roserade's attacks fell over Drew like a heavenly rain, and for a moment it made it seem like Drew had wings made out of light as an astonished Wally could attest. Their performance became ten times more beautiful, and soon after, gallade had to put an end to its relentless attack; its body now was rigid and tired, and Wally did not look better. They seemed imprisoned and turbulent while Drew and roserade seemed free and at peace.

"You can stop this any time you want Wally," Drew said,

"You must be enjoying this greatly," Wally replied with noticeable scorn,

"I am not,"

"Why not?! Why don't you want to fight?"

"Because I don't desire to fight, I don't seek to be good at fighting, it's not what I want to do, and it's not what roserade wants to do either, and I think that's fine, in fact I actually think it's immensely better than being always looking around for someone to fight and defeat,"

"oh yeah, then why are you here?"

"I'm not going to shy away from a fight either, am I? I'd do my best to avoid it though,"

"you won't avoid a fight uh? I'll show you a fight, I'll show you how you're supposed to fight! Gallade use close combat!" Wally ordered but gallade didn't move, it couldn't. Both his pokemon and him looked like they were going to explode, meanwhile roserade kept releasing its essence unto the air. Gallade stalked its opponent with vicious eyes and waited until its body responded, then moved, purely driven by hate, and showered roserade with kicks and punches, taking it down.

"What are you going to do now!? You shouldn't have mocked me!"

"I wasn't mocking you Wally,"

"just let me cry Drew! You are the source of my misery, at least let me release it at you,"

"that will only harm you too,"

"how?"

"Since you've asked, roserade, use energy ball."

Roserade stood up and closed its eyes, put its hands made out of flowers together and started preparing the attack. Their energy, and their essence, condensed itself into a bright green ball full of life. Roserade opened its eyes, Drew took a deep breath, roserade eyed its objective and released the energy. Everyone on the room knew the match was over even before the attack hit gallade, and Harley was the happiest because of it. The attack reached gallade, it was immediately overcome by all of its power, Wally could feel how gallade and him were being struck by a force so different from them, and at that point he realized he didn't stand a chance. Gallade fell on the ground fainted, and Norman declared roserade and Drew the victors of the match.

To be continued...


	10. Thornless rose

The match was over, Drew looked at Norman. Norman turned to him and gave him a faint smile and a nod with his head, showcasing his approval at his earnest and sober display, which contained enough flamboyance, and it was full of wisdom and newly gained experience. Wally ignored calls and pleads from his family and friends and left the battlefield without saying a word. His mom tried to hold his arm on his way out but Wally repudiated her attempts to comfort him, he moved it away in anger and ran away. Max, Caroline, and specially Harley complimented Drew on his battle and openly rejoiced over him, Harley seemed happier and healthier.

They left the gym and Norman closed it behind him. It was completely dark outside and Wally was nowhere to be seen. Time went by, everyone went back to their homes, and it was discovered that some of Wally's stuff was gone, he had actually ran away. Soon after they realized May was also absent, and after Wally's sudden disappearance everyone feared the worst, everyone except Drew, who seemed calm and collected. He was too calm perhaps, and his apparent disinterest earned him the ire of everyone in sight.

They searched inside their houses and on the vicinity, the two had seemingly vanished, the match had been immediately forgotten and Drew's general unhelpful disposition had made him voluntarily forgettable in their eyes. He went in the garden to clear his mind, and he sensed May was in there. He walked all over the garden, minding to look everywhere, but he didn't find her, she didn't seem to be anywhere. Just then she appeared, laying nonchalantly on the grass, as if she had been condensed just like the morning dew, and at the same time Drew knew she had always been there.

He sat close to her and May finally noticed him,

"Do you remember what you said to me during the contest?" Drew broke the silence, "when you said that you wouldn't mind having somebody with my skills around?"

"Did I say that? I do not recall; no," May replied without looking at him,

"well I do remember, I remember it very well, it's been dwelling on my mind for a long time now,"

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember,"

"all I wanted during that moment was to give you an answer, but there was something stopping me, I don't know what would have happened afterwards, perhaps all of the time that has passed has changed your mind entirely and now you'd reply differently to my answer, whatever it would've been, but I must confess, that if you were to mention that you wouldn't mind having somebody like me around, I would say I would love to stay around."

May listened attentively, then, when Drew finished speaking, she instinctively got up and turned her back at him. She crossed her arms, her mind was running afoul with ideas. She started walking away.

"It seems that neither your parents nor your brother would object to me hanging around here," Drew then said, making May stop cold with his words,

"in cases like this, I don't care what my family thinks," May replied, "and it would never affect my opinion anyway,"

"and what is your opinion?"

"Well." May faced Drew and grabbed some air, "to tell you the truth, I would love for you to be around,"

"I'm glad, I'm very glad."

Drew started walking towards her, she had to make an effort to stop herself from backing away. Her insides went wild, she wanted to move, she needed to move, any sudden movement would do, but she managed to contain herself. Drew stop walking when she had May in front of him, he wanted her, he grabbed her hand and she gave it to him. He caressed her and kissed her palm.

"Okay," May said, looking straight into his eyes.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled, May had never seen him happier. They continued holding hands and walked through the garden. Upon reaching the entrance they were greeted by a very joyous Harley, who seemed to have a different, more vivacious and healthy air to him,

"Harley! You've surprised us, and for this I can only be happy, seeing you in full health again," May said,

"I cannot apologize, for I wouldn't be myself if my encounter hadn't surprised you," Harley replied,

"it's nice to see you at full health again,"

"it is very nice indeed, and for my recovery and my current state I must thank the two of you and the rest of May's gracious and merciful family."

Harley raised his arms to the sky with his eyes open, and took a deep breath. "What a lovely garden you have May, I wish I could've spent more time here, but I do not lament the missed opportunity much, for there are many beautiful gardens on this earth, and I can't wait to visit all of them,"

"you're leaving so soon?" May asked, and she waved her hand while still holding Drew's, hoping Harley would notice,

"I'm afraid I am, tomorrow at dawn," he replied, and didn't seem to mind their hands at all,

"do you notice something different?" May then asked him directly,

"hm, no, why?" Harley then inspected them from their feet to their heads, "ha! Of course, I'm glad you've decided to make your relationship public, it was about time,"

"excuse me," May said with an exaggerated hurtful tone, "we weren't in a relationship,"

"perhaps you didn't know yourselves, but everyone could see it,"

"if you say so," Drew added, "maybe everyone could see it, maybe you all laughed at our silence, maybe we were too scared or embarrassed to say anything, but I wouldn't change a thing if I could,

because, as it stands now, I'm the one holding May's hand," he finalized, and then gave May a kiss on the cheek, before they left the garden.

The next day, early in the morning, while everyone was having a most enjoyable breakfast in the garden, Wally's parents knocked on the door, and at the sight of their fatigued and worried moods they were received with tact and care. Both of them were sat down and given a glass of tea and some time to calm down, so they could start explaining the reason behind their distress. Wally had been located, he was in Verdanturf back with his uncle, but he didn't care to speak to neither of his parents, nor to his venerated cousin Leonardo.

"I should've choked on my words," Wally's mom said, "for I've offended this house and now I am here today, pleading for your help, I must ask that you accept a sincere apology which would've been brought forth either way, if at a different time, but now must be rushed because of our current peril,"

"how can we help you?" Caroline asked,

"Well, we were hoping the fair May could help us retrieve Wally from Verdanturf and bring him back here with us to talk, I'm sure he'd listen to her,"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," May said,

"please May, we beg you," Wally's dad added,

"Wally and I are not in the best terms at the moment,"

"pretty please?" Wally's mom pleaded May holding her hands together in front of her,

"I'm sorry,"

"we beg you,"

"I can't,"

"you can't or you don't want to?"

"A unique combination of both negatives, an encounter with Wally with the state of our relationship and some new developments would be unacceptable for him,"

"please May, I know I've done wrong by you, I had the misplaced audacity to disparage your name and for this I am egregiously ashamed and remorseful, I must plead to your generous good will and ask you once more to retrieve my son,"

"...fine." May accepted what most certainly would be an unpleasant mission, and agreed only because of her merciful nature.

She informed Drew about her new objective and he tried his best to hid his obvious disappointment, he had just started enjoying the garden and now he was very keen on spending a lot of time there with her, but she had to leave and Drew had to accept it, he had to let her go, there would be much more time to spend together now that he felt free and capable. He then turned away trying to find Harley, he'd leave with him to find new places to train and to listen to the plants.

"Would you like to come with me?" May then asked him, "I'd love for you to accompany me."

Drew looked at her and then returned to her, "I'd love to go with you," he replied.

They prepared for their trip, it was to be a short one so they wouldn't have to pack a lot of things. Wally's parents saw them preparing together but they didn't say anything.

Meanwhile Harley had already prepared all of his equipment and he was ready to leave before them. He gave a hug to each of his friends and then thanked his gracious hosts and saviors wholeheartedly, and then departed with a smile on his face. But he didn't tell them about a new situation that had developed during the night. After meeting with May and Drew and walking out of the garden, he had called his friend Solidad to give her his good wishes. However, moments after the call ended Solidad called him again, and during their conversation she demanded that he met with her, just the two of them. It was not Harley's intention, and although he was genuinely happy for her he had to admit that he had awaken all of his feelings, and there was still some genuine love for her there. Turbulent times awaited him, but he had his freedom and himself, and that was all that would be needed to endure any tests that came to him.

Moments after his departure Drew and May left for Verdanturf. The travel was swift and pleasant, Drew and May arrived at Verdanturf in a matter of hours and found Wally in a matter of minutes; the town was very small and May already knew where his uncle lived.

"Can you blame me for running away?" Wally said as he crushed some fallen tree branches with his foot,

"I don't know," May replied, "but they are worried about you and want you to come back,"

"You were right,"

"about what?"

"he was right," Wally nodded at Drew, "he was right about everything, I thought all I needed was to be ready to fight, to want to fight, but now I think that's the single least important thing, me and my rigorously trained pokemon would've probably starved to death. When I first traveled through the region I relied on people's goodwill to survive, everyone is always really supportive to trainers, but without them I felt hopeless and with nowhere to go, what do you know that I don't?"

"Well...I guess," Drew said, "only you should know how you want to behave, but that certainty is hard to obtain, you need to confront your parents, in order to become what you want to become you need to separate from them, some people don't want to, some people don't need to, some parents don't want their sons and daughters to leave, perhaps some people have found out on their own that they'd rather stay with them, but only you should know what you want to do, and only ask for input from people you trust, who won't just tell you what you want to hear, mind you.

You could take cues from Norman and Caroline, I certainly trust them, reach out and learn everything you can, not just how to fight, perhaps, like you say, it isn't very essential, I also think that it is very important to know that it takes time, and perseverance, you don't need to leave home immediately, I don't even know when you're supposed to leave, it is probably different for each person, I don't know, all I know is it takes time to know how you want to behave, perhaps strong people's strength comes from everything they know, and it could take a whole life to be strong, just hang in there."

Everyone stayed silent after Drew's monologue, Wally especially seemed to be stuck in a deep meditative state. After some time he finally agreed to go back to Petalburg and May and Drew put him in a bus, completing their mission. The two of them decided to stay in Verdanturf however, and used the opportunity to go hiking on the mountains near the Rusturf Tunnel not far away from Verdanturf.

The big and wide mountains full of brown and green laid upon them. It was a beautiful day with just enough clouds to make sure the sun wouldn't harm them, and nobody else had had the brilliant idea to spend such a beautiful day outside, so the vast space was only for the two of them. But something bothered May, as the soil of their feet stepped on the green below them, although it was a pleasant worry. After listening to Drew talk to Wally, May couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. Any attraction that she felt towards Drew beforehand had multiplied to a dangerously harming level. Her insides melted at the thought of him.

They started climbing, Drew a few steps in front of her. May stopped and looked at his back as he walked away from her, Drew needed to go away or she would die, and as he escaped her, May imagined how her life could continue with such a self imposed thwart: she would gaze at him from afar and would talk to him through a megaphone, or maybe their pokemon could send each other messages, regardless of what worked better, May hoped Drew would agree to such an arrangement. May stopped daydreaming, and Drew then stopped walking and turned to face her, he was already quite far and above from her.

At the sight of him, May couldn't resist any longer. She sprinted to him, fast and resolute, and hugged him as hard as she could, trying to conquer everything about him and her. She felt how her fears and her nightmares about the future disappeared and were replaced by the certainty that Drew was hers, and that she loved him. He returned the hug wholeheartedly and then, good moments later, they released each other, and she ran up the mountain while laughing of joy. And Drew, after admiring her image and her voice for a moment, followed her. He saw her running around the brown and green, joyful and free, beautiful, full of feelings and thoughts, and at that moment Drew knew that everything she decided to do or wherever she decided to go, if she were gracious enough to let him accompany her, his life would be no less than heaven.

He got too distracted observing her roam around nature, and he was left behind. May shouted to him then she ran up the mountain, causing Drew to come out of his blissful lethargy, and he chased after her as he laughed like a dork.

He ran faster and reached May, he tried to catch her but she pushed him away and escaped. Then she crossed a small creek filled with clear and vibrant water, getting her feet completely wet. May, not minding the water at all, then turned to Drew with a wide smile on her face.

And the creek and the bring green soil below her, the blue around her, the white above her, and her right at the center of his field of vision, happier than he had ever seen her, perfectly communicated everything she was. He was certain it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. Drew ran after her and got his feet completely wet when he crossed the creek, while May fell exhausted on a flat part of land, and every deep and very much needed breath of fresh air that she took filled her with more and more bliss and happiness. Drew reached her and dropped down right next to her, their heads were almost touching. They could hear each other's breathing as they gazed at the sky. And they fancied the blue and white above them to be playing a movie of their future for them. They could see all of the adventures they would have, everything they would learn about each other, they could see every time they'd make each other laugh, every time they would look at each other enjoying a meal, and what brought them the most joy was that in every image they could see they were together. And they both were seeing the exact same images, of this they were absolutely certain. They stayed silent, they could hear nature itself rejoicing at their union.

The movie finished and the credits started playing, their names written all over the firmament. May stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead, it wasn't hot out and she wasn't tired or stricken with fatigue, but all that she was feeling had to come out somehow and that was the perfect outlet. She waited until Drew stood up, he wasn't sweating but she could see in his eyes that he needed a release too, it was too much for him to handle, and she had the perfect way to relieve him. She approached him, he didn't move and waited for her to arrive to him, May got right in front of him and touched his cheeks, then she kissed him, and their spirits were appeased and rejoiced at the same time.

May grabbed Drew's hand and took him with her to the top of the mountain. There it was quieter and the grass seemed greener, everything was full of life. It looked like a wilder version of her garden. Trees and bushes scattered around the green grass. Flowers bloomed and grew as they pleased. Around the many beautiful expressions of nature May then found a rose, tall and healthy. She gazed at it fervently and observed how it somehow didn't have any thorns. Drew released May and she went over to the rose. She laid right in front of it, with her belly resting on the grass underneath, and reached to smell its beautiful scent.

The end.

(temptation by new order plays)


End file.
